Fall of Naxxramas
by TroyStardancer
Summary: The story of one guild based on a real guild in WoW and their struggles against Naxxramas. Continuing chapter by chapter. rated t for language and violence.
1. Prolouge

As I settled into my chair, I thought of the project I am about to do. It was going to be one of the biggest stories of my life, and I prepared to write it as well as I could. I spent weeks brainstorming on how I would write this story, who I was going to get involved, and the conclusion to what was going to happen, as well as an epilogue and basis for continuing it. I was prepared. But something happened, something that made me throw away a weeks worth of work. This incident started with a pounding at my door.

Before I continue, let me digress for a moment to explain. My pen name is Troy Stardancer. I am a writer of fan fiction. I have been writing fan fiction for twenty years, usually based upon a world I created with My best friend Mark. This world was _Dungeons and Dragons _based, and filled our imagination with ourselves as heroes saving a created world from the evils, in reality, we deal with since high school. Although I only have one story (in three parts) currently published on , I have written hundreds of short stories featuring us as heroes. Today, I planned a different, new set up. I was planning on writing a story about my guild in _World of Warcraft. _We weren't a very big guild, but we were loyal to each other, and I felt that now was the time to get down to seriously making our friends come alive in my literary work.

Then something happened that changed my life, as well as my writing.

It started with a pounding on my den door. I looked at the clock; it was just midnight. That would mean it was only one person who should have been knocking at the door; my wife of eight years, Krystal. My daughter, who had just turned five last month, should be asleep, as well as my son, who turned two in February. I figured Krystal wanted me for something real quick before she went to bed; after all, it was finals week for her students; two more weeks of teaching and she will be free until mid August. I got up from the desk, surprised at my stiffness (I realized that I have been working on the computer since dinner was over, about 6 hours), and went to open the door. Nothing prepared me for this.

Standing in the doorway was a heavily cloaked figure of almost impossible height. The long cloaked robe cover the figure completely, and I detected a pair of icy glowing blue orbs where the eyes should be. This figure stood well taller than I am (by comparison, I am a little below average male height, about 5'10", but the figure standing before me was at least 6'10").

What would be one's initial reaction if they open a door and see The Grim Reaper standing directly in front of them? Consider your reaction, and then you will probably mirror mine. My reaction was one beyond fear; I was paralyzed. The figure never made a threatening movement though. In fact, it walked into the den and stood, hands folded in it's robes, and stared at me. When it spoke, the voice startled me even more.

"Please close the door." It said. The voice…how can I describe it? The voice was definitely female, that is as far as I can go in identifying it. But several other things made her voice unusual. She pronounced her s with a long hissing sound, and the way the voice sounded as if it was more of an echo of a voice than a real one. Now that I heard her voice, I can tell that this person must be female. Very rarely do females grow so tall though, (Krystal herself is well above average height, at 6'1). The cloaked figure had a lithe body, considerably thin from the way the cloaked formed, and she walked with an unusual but graceful gait. The figure removed her hood, and lowered her cloak. What I saw next was, well, stunning and highly unexpected. She was female, but not human. She had light grey skin, long green hair with bangs coming off each side of her perfectly chiseled face, and green eyebrows so long they run off the sides of her face at least an inch or two. Her ears were prominently long and faced backwards extending at least six inches behind the back of her head. Her eyes were glowing blue, as if they were electrically charged; she had no pupils that I could see. On her face was an elaborate tattoo; both eye areas had tall, thin, purple cylinder tattoos reaching from the top of her forehead to the beginning of her chin. There was a purple fireball like tattoo that encircled both eyes. Although these tattoos meant something to her, I for one failed to see the trial and tribulation worthy of them.

Unless my eyes were deceiving me, I was looking at a true to life Night Elf, or Kaldorei. Impossible! Night Elves were a creation of Blizzard, a computer game company, and is a playable race in _World of Warcraft_! I was staring at something that does not exist in real life…and yet, here she was, taking a seat in my chair beside my computer desk! I blinked twice, turning my head, refusing to believe what I was seeing…. Slowly, I looked back. She was still there, looking at me in amusement.

"Does my presence surprise you?" she said. Her voice was light and musical, but unnerved me because it still had that disconcerting echo within it.

I closed the door and then crossed my arms (keeping my back to the door to make sure I was able to feel something, as well as remember where the only exit was).

"Yes it does." I finally spoke, in a voice not my own. "You, don't really exist."

"And yet here I am." The echoing status of that voice was freaking me out!

"You're a creation of graphics, computer programming, and imagination. I play the game that your race is part of. Nothing like you exist in the real world."

"Real world you say?" she retorted. "Is _your _world _truly _the real world?"

"It is for me. I exist in this world. You exist in a different world created by people like me."

She laughed. It was a hollow sounding laughter, one that set my teeth on edge. Not only was it sounding hollow, but the echoing sonic of it made it more unpleasant. It was then, when she removed the covering cloak, that I realized something.

This woman/night elf staring at me was fully armed and armored. She was wearing an elaborate breastplate with intricate designs on it. Her legs had long covers that ended in mid thigh, also made of plate armor.. She wore boots that looked leather, highly polished, but was covered with plated links that were tied and molded into the material. It was her paudrons, though, that unnerved me. Her shoulder guards were plate, but each side was emblazoned with the design of a skull. Her weapon, strapped to her back, which I could see the head of it, was also horrible looking. The weapon was an axe, the head was keenly glowing, almost a strange greenish mist covering it. The blade was serrated, looking more like a wide saw. The blade was also colored with black, blood red, and ochre green, and looked to be dripping a glowing blue liquid (though looking at the floor, I see no drops or residue.) Around her midriff was a thin belt with what appeared to be 2 quarter sized rubies embedded in it. The thing that struck me the most was a small black shawl covered her middle, tied on the sides. In a way, she looked sexy, but I was thinking more of _what _she was.

"You're a Death Knight." I realized. "You were once a scion of Arthas, the Lich King."

She was, indeed, a Death Knight. A former scourge lord that was risen by The Lich King to help defeat the Scarlet Crusade and the Order of the Argent Dawn. These relentless and unholy warriors were betrayed by the Lich King in order for him to confront lord Tirion Foldring. Led by Highlord Darion Mograine, the Death Knights broke free of Artha's control and vowed to destroy him. Though these Knights were considered Scourge, Those that broke from the Lich King were no longer undead, but they were tainted with unholy power that he bestowed upon them. Therefore, Though Death Knights were still relentless soldiers and valuable allies, they still were generally untrusted due to the powers they use to destroy their enemies.

Now staring at this beautiful but deadly female, the question I was feeling coming out finally found it's way to my voice… "who are you? And why are you here?"

The Kaldorei female Death Knight stood, towering over me. She looked at me with a distant pain I could not describe, as if she missed her past life, only to be the soulless being she was now. She did, however, reply. "I am now called Isabow, the Dark Sentarian. I know not who I was, but in order for me to become the Death Knight you now see, I must have been a legendary heroine of renown. I have no memory of who I was, just what you see me as now. I feel no pity, no remorse. Everything that stands against the Ebon Blade, The Alliance, and me is doomed to die by my unholy might." Isabow looked at me with grim determination, only to see me looking at her calmly. "You don't seem impressed."

"No, you have me wrong." I replied. "I am impressed. But I also know that I am safe. For you see, since I am not of your world, you would not view me as an enemy. If you did, I would have been dead by now. But what I don't know is why you are here, now. Am I asleep and dreaming this? Is this real?"

Isabow smiled again. This time it was a genuine smile, that showed more of her Kaldorei heritage than her Death Knight status. "You are astute. Yes, I am here for a reason. I take it you heard of The Magic Dragon?"

I nodded. The Magic Dragon was the guild which my 'toons' were part of in _World of Warcraft. _I had a paladin, a priest, a hunter, and a warrior in that guild. Krystal had a mage, a warlock, a death knight, a druid, and a hunter in the same guild. In fact, Krystal's older sister Jesse was the Guildmaster. It was then that I realized. "You're the Guild master."

Isabow nodded. "And now, I will tell you why I am here." She sat down at the computer desk chair, then waited for me to sit in the side chair by the rollaway desk, which I complied. "I know what you are about to do. You are about to write a fan fiction story about the Fall of Naxxramas."

I leaned back, jolted. Not even Krystal knew what I was planning. All my beloved wife knew was that I was brainstorming and planning a writing project. "How?…" I stammered.

"…..do I know this?" she answered. "That was the reason I came here. I felt the pull of your pen. I felt each and every tap of word you typed on the computer. I felt your motivation, your drive, to see this project through. In a way, you created me with what you brainstormed. You brought me to life with your imagination and your determination to finish your project. In truth, you created me to help you."

"Help me?" I was baffled.

"Yes. You created this scenario as we speak. In fact, you are now more than ready to see this project through. As am I." She stood up, and she looked at the computer. "Look into the computer, Troy Stardancer. Look into a world that more than eleven million people stop by in. What you are about to see in that computer is what you will write. I will experience it, as you will see. You will see everything from the beginning to the end. You will see your creation of the Battle of Naxxramas, and you will see Every battle, every injury, every death, everything. You will see rather or not if My guild will conquer Naxxramas or totally wipe from it. You will see that some have already been in some of Naxxramas….but this, this will be the battle you have been preparing to write for over a year now. Come Troy Stardancer, come see what you will create."

I first thought Isabow was crazy. I will chronicle the Guild's exploits into Naxxramas, as I watch them? It would mean I would document every action I saw. Maybe there was something to creating this story. I thought about it, and decided. Yes I will look into the computer. Yes, I will see what she says I will see. But I thought this with skepticism. How does looking at a computer screen allow me to see their first blow against the Lich King? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

I stared into the computer screen. The only thing I could see on my screen was the little fish swimming around on my Microsoft lagoon screensaver. For five minutes I stared at nothing but fish swimming. This was stupid. I turned to say this to Isabow.

She was gone. In fact, there was no one in my den with me. Now I thought, I am going crazy. Did I imagine Isabow, a Night elf Death Knight, was going to show me the realm of Azeroth and show me the first strike against the Lich King? I must be mad.

I turned back to my computer…..You may say, with irony, that was the turn of my destiny.

_I am no longer in my den. I am…flying? ….through an apparently very cloudy sky. I could see nothing but fog ahead of me, as I was wisked through the sky at alarming speed. I know not where I was going, only I was traveling faster than I could think. It was about five minutes later when I finally stopped. What I saw before me was impossible, yet, here it was._

_I was looking at a large town. An fortress type town built on the plateau of a large cliff. The upper part of the town had a large wall surrounding it, and I could see the heavily armored troops of Alliance's 7__th__ legion patrolling the wall, occasionally pausing to shoot fiery arrows at something below. I knew now where I was; I was in Wintergarde Keep, the main base for the Alliance. I realized that I was now standing on the Gryphon flight stables area. Though I could see several people looking and walking around, I noticed that none of them acknowledged me. However, one familiar person was seen. I could see Isabow. She was walking toward the large building to the far east, which I recognized as Windergarde's Inn. She stopped, turned, and then looked straight at me. I could see her staring directly at me, as if she could see me. It was then I noticed how cold I should have been; I could see her breath when she exhaled. The ground, though trampled, was still packed with snow, and heavy snowflakes were falling from the sky. I knew then that I was not really here; I could not feel the bitter cold that the region of Dragonblight was. Therefore, I knew Isabow was right…I am here only to observe, and chronicle her guilds' quest for the Fall of Naxxramas._

**End prologue**


	2. Call to Arms

**The Call to Arms**

Isabow entered the Wintergarde Keep's Inn, Her eyes adjusting to the subdued light. She was standing not far from the bar, where the corpulent Bartender was busy cleaning a mug. He looked up and saw Isabow. He never stared, though he had a look of apprehension as he continued his work behind the bar. Isabow, ignoring the gnomish woman who was drinking by the fireplace. She sat down at the far end table and quietly waited. The Night Elf barmaid came to her and stared expectantly at her. Isabow looked up and ordered just a mug of Ironforge coffee. The barmaid looked at her strangely, but shrugged; Death Knights were strange people.

Isabow, however, wasn't really worried about what the barmaid thought. She was actually waiting for her guild mates to arrive. She wanted her mates whom she had traveled with, and several of them were renowned. Two of them were very popular, and even King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind had rewarded them for their services to the Alliance.

As if on cue, the door at the far end opened, and two people walked in. Both were bundled against the sharpness of the cold weather, something Isabow, being a Death Knight, could not feel. The two were an oddly matched pair. One was female, fairly tall, almost as tall as she was. The other was male, nearly as wide as he was tall, which was slightly more than 4 feet. Isabow knew the male was a dwarf, as his long black beard was visible. That beard was spade shaped, and reached his belt. His mustache was conventional length, though, as it ended at the corners of his mouth. Even though his face was hidden in his cloak. The other was female, and as Isabow could see, had glowing eyes similar to hers. When she removed her hood, Isabow could see that she was beautiful, with long silvery-blue hair. Her skin was almost ivory colored, and she looked very beautiful. She also has two curved horns that jutted out from her brow. She also had a short but muscular tail sticking out the back of the robes, and this tail had two silvery bracelets on it's end. Isabow knew she was a Draenai, a more alien type race, somewhat known to her race, as she also realizing that race was also part of the Burning Legion. This Draenai was part of the exiled ones who rejected the Legion's requests for alliance, and were hunted to near extinction by the orcs in Outland. Now the Draenai, with their leader Velen, were stanch supporters of the Alliance. Isabow smiled, a rare thing that softened her looks. The dwarf had daggers strapped on both sides of his belt. The Draenai had a large mace on her left waist side, and a smaller hammer on her right.

She knew these two. The dwarf was Asmain Ebonbeard, a rogue of Renown, especially in the fields of Alterac Valley, where he was one of the many fighters who helped their cousins defend that strategic piece of land from the Frostwolf orc clans and the Horde. The female she knew was called Pymetera, and she was perhaps one of the many Earth-linked Shamans who were exceptional melee fighters. These two were loyal members of the Alliance, and high standing members of the Magic Dragon.

"Well met, Lady Isabow!" bellowed Asmain, who gave her a hearty smile as he sat opposite her. Pymetera sat to his right. She looked at her Guild master with inquiry.

Isabow nodded in acknowledgement of his greeting. Both knew that she called them for something special. The last time Isabow called her Guild mates, they were part of a daring raid into Gruul's Lair. Gruul the Dragonkiller, a massive Gronn (or Greater Ogre), was defeated by the Magic Dragon after Isabow encountered one of his sons. That raid wasn't a desperate one as Karazhan was, but Gruul was a tough leader to kill. The two who entered ordered their drinks and engaged Isabow in light banter.

About five minutes later. The door to the inn opened again. Isabow looked up, and noticed at first two enter. Both were very tall, one taller than her 6 feet ten inch height, the other was maybe about six feet six. Both, she could tell, were Night elves. The taller was male, who was well muscled. He had long blue hair tied back, with the tail trailing past his shoulders. Like Isabow, he had prominent eyebrows and ears. Unlike Isabow, he had no facial tattoos, but had a short but full beard without the mustache. He had a huge crossbow strapped to his back, which was within easy reach, and he also weilded a long silver ball tipped wooden staff. The female was also Kaldorei, but looked subtly different than Isabow. For one, her skin was more purple. Her hair was streaming violet, tied into two high tails. This Night Elf female also had Facial tattoos; however, hers were very different. This Night Elf's tattoos were slightly darker purple around her eyes, looking more like eye shadow with small, thin tear drops at the inner corners. On the outer edges of her eyes were three long lines that looked like sun rays expanding to her hair lines. Also unlike Isabow, this night elf's eyes were also purple with no pupils. Though heavily cloaked, this night elf was also built lithe and curvy, like Isabow.

These two were good friends of Isabow, and were valuable members of The Magic Dragon. The male was Vantu, and he was a hunter, one of the most proficient in the guild. He had many pets, but his favorite was a very rare creature known as a Devilsaur, or a very large Raptor lizard. He usually uses a wolf when he is in his marksmanship abilities (when he uses it with others). However, when alone, he uses the Devilsaur which he named Thump. The female was Dryanna, and she was a feral druid, one of the well known and popular classes. She was able to fight both in bear form and cat form. When she is in bear form, Dryanna sets herself up as what Isabow called a tank; or rather, a fighter who draws all enemies to her. She was well equipped for that, though she still requires a healer with her.

Someone jumped into the seat to her right, startling Isabow. She didn't see the person until they sat on the chair. And for good reason…this person was short. Short was bout the best way to first describe this person. This female would barely be taller than Isabow's knee; she was three and a half feet tall at the most. Her head was disportionately large for her body, about human sized. The female had wide blue eyes, a bowlike mouth, and a slightly long nose, but she was cute. She had white hair with two bangs growing on both sides of her face, reaching to even with her lips. Her hair was slightly lower than nape of the neck length. She wore an almost glowing yellow cloak, and she had what appeared to be rose colored goggles sitting on her brow. She grinned mischievously at Isabow, who smiled with amusement.

This was Punnah, one of two gnomish Warlocks that were in the guild. Punnah and her sister Belatrixl were the most powerful of the warlocks in guild. Punnah was younger by about three years, but was available, because Belatrixl was currently in Ironforge, where she was joining a group who were going to attack and try to recapture Gnomeragan, the Gnome's home area, now run by the mad gnome Mekgineer Thermaplugg. If Death Knights were mistrusted, then warlocks should be too. They basically use their powers to attract and subdue Legion demons to do their bidding. Warlocks were also versed in shadow magic and curses; two particular schools of magic thought to be dark and evil. However, warlocks use them to ally themselves in battle against other foes, such as Twilight Hammer, the Scourge, and even against the Burning Legion.

Isabow looked up again as two more arrived near the table. One was a human female, blonde and short (well, considering that Isabow was almost seven feet tall). She wore her hair in a low tied ponytail. She had deep brown eyes, and a small scar running down her cheek was her only blemish, otherwise she was beautiful. She wore a satin white robe, which was partially hidden underneath her heavy winter cloak. She had in her hand a small thin sword, known as a rapier. A silvery rod topped with what appeared to be a glowing pink triangle was tied to her left side. A strange orange/yellow aura was barely visible from the sword she weilded. The person with her was male, and another dwarf. He had red hair, and his beard was bunched and braided, trailing down to the middle of his broad chest.. Unlike Asmain, his mustache was almost as long as his beard. His head was bald, saved for red hair tied in a ponytail behind the back of his head. His plate armor, shining green and blue, was visible underneath his cloak.

These two were Isabow's healers, as she like to call them. The human female is a discipline priest, named Vexiba, and she was a disciple of Archbishop Benedictus. Her holy spells help in keeping the tanks alive and fighting, and she can cast protection and healing spells on all the group. The dwarf was Zaraak, a dwarf paladin. He was more a holy paladin, able to cast various healing spells on groups, raids, and tanks. He was also well versed in Healing over Time spells (called HoT), which heals over time as battles continue. She enjoys having both of the healers here, and their confidence and competence has helped the guild survive many adventures. Their healing powers, however, will be tested soon, as she prepared to explain what was going on.

The guild members at this time were chatting amongst themselves, talking about everything that had been happening to them before this group meeting. Isabow remained quiet, though, waiting for the last of the group-and to her the most important-to arrive. The others were ready to be serviced with drinks and dsinner, though they understood that Isabow was preparing to make an announcement, and she was waiting for her two highest ranked guild mates to arrive.

At last, the door opened one last time. Isabow sat up, and then smiled. These were the two she was mainly waiting for. Both were human; the male somewhat shorter than the female. The female was tall for a human, about six feet two. The male was about five feet eleven, almost six feet tall, but was built stout and muscular, well defined. He was black, with a sculptured face. He had long braids running down past his shoulders. One braid dangled off the right side of his face. He had a mustache and a small patch of hair on his chin. He wore plate armor underneath his cloak, and had a helm with a full face shield he was carrying. A large kite shaped shield was strapped on his back, and his right side had what looked like a thin club sheathed. The female was beautiful, with long red hair cascading down her back. She had deep green eyes, and an almost chiseled face with no blemishes. She wore a huge heavy winter cloak, and looked as if she was colder than normal. She had a large staff tied to her back, and Isabow can see the top was tipped with what appeared to be a green cylinder.

These were two of Isabow's best and most loyal guild mates. They were already famous throughout the Alliance, but they also had done many achievements and quests. The male was Troystar, and he was a paladin with a title; The Argent Champion. Troystar was to Isabow perhaps one of the best protection paladins she ever met. He was basically the unstoppable force/immovable object. He was first in battle, and usually was the one who pulls the enemies to him and agro them to him, thus having all mob enemies and bosses focus on him. He takes much damage, but he also was great for absorbing and deflecting damage. Healers usually focus on him, ,because he was the one taking most of the hits, but if all enemies focus mainly on him, the others were usually free to inflict damage from afar or away from them. Thus, Troystar's role is the main tank.

The female was named Kysstal. She was an arcane mage of no small repute. She was perhaps one of the greatest ranged artillery in fights; her magic usually was devastating to one opponent at a time, but also multiple opponents take damage from her arcane blasts. She was also titled…She was called Ambassador, and every faction in the Alliance (Night elves, dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, and Draenai) held her in high esteem. Kysstal was perhaps the highest damage dealer Isabow had ever recruited, and Isabow felt a sisterhood with Kysstal.

With everyone she called together, Isabow then set up dinner. Though she could not taste what she ate, Isabow knew the value of food; it provided her with vitality and energy. The others ate with sharp appetites, and they chatted amongst themselves. Most of the conversations were based on their recent exploits, including Kysstal being part of a raid that cleared the Obsidan Sanctum, or the Black Dragon Nursery. It was here that Kysstal and her raid found Twilight dragons and twilight eggs, an abomination to the dragon flights. It was also known that Troystar and Zaraak helped in defeating Illiadan the Betrayer, thus freeing Outland from the rule of the mad Kaldorei. Isabow herself was part of a group instrumental in defeating the forces inside the troll areas of Gundrak and Drak'tharon Keep.

When everyone had eaten their field, and nearly done with their recent adventures, Isabow stood. When she did, the conversations quickly died, and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I am sure you all were wondering why I summoned you here." Isabow began, with that familiar echo like voice of hers. Most nodded sagely, but when she looked at Kysstal, she realized that the mage was staring at her knowingly. Does she suspect? "Well, it is no secret to what my aims are, and we are near one of the Scourge's main outposts, and one of it's most important lairs. Naxxramas has always been a thorn of the side of both the Alliance and the Horde. Now I have no love for the Horde, I do respect Thrall and his quest to bring peace to the realms."

"Won't happen with Garrosh whispering in his left ear." Zaraak commented.

"We don't want to worry about that for now." Isabow said. Though she helped in freeing the Undercity from Putress and Varimathras, she had hoped that the Alliance could regain Lordaeron and thus expand their control of the Eastern Kingdoms. But with Thrall and Sylvanus also there, and a near battle that would have created a full-scale war with the Horde again (if not for Jaina Proudmore), Lordaeron was once again in the grips of the Horde.

"What I am thinking about though, is an enemy that is greater to us than the Horde. In fact, this enemy will relentlessly strike at us, and will not rest until it annihilates us all. I am talking about an enemy which is so numerous and dangerous for both us and the Horde. We all know who this enemy is. All we have been able to do was check it, and lately, we have won victories against them, but at what cost? The more the enemy kills, the more they grow."

"You're talking about the Scourge." Pymetera commented.

"Yes. It is an enemy that we will probably fight forever. These expeditions into their homeland and the battles are draining resources for both factions, and still they come. Checking them only buys us time, it is time for a decisive blow."

"So basically," Kysstal began. "You called us here in Wintergarde, in Dragonblight. We are here to do something against the Scourge. We are close to the main base of operations outside of Icecrown. We are about to do something in Naxxramas. Are we going to raid the floating citadel?"

"Not just raid." Isabow confirmed. She was not surprised that Kysstal, with her genius intellect and reasoning as well as her mastery of arcane magic, would pick up on what she wanted. But she didn't quiet get what Isabow wanted.

"We are here to destroy Naxxramas." The voices of exclamation and shock was loud. Many of the group were making comments like "Madness" and "Impossible." There were also comments of "daring" and "challenging." Isabow allowed the comments to continue without commenting. The talks were spirited.

"Naxxramas is a fortress, what could ten people do against that?" Asmain stated.

"The Lich King will retaliate, and could go after us." Punnah said.

"But to destroy Naxxramas, could we do it, even with the gear we have?" Vexiba asked.

"I think we should fight Naxxramas." said Vanthu. "If we could, we would strike a blow against the Lich King, one he would be taxed to recover from."

"I agree." commented Zaraak. "Think about how much the Horde and the Alliance would respect us if we did that, not to mention the loot there."

Isabow watched Troystar as everyone commented. Of all the people, Troystar was the most experienced in fighting the Scourge. He had many encounters with the undead and their leaders. Gundrak and Drak'tharon the most recent. He was also instrumental in helping defeat the Scourge in Stratholme and Scholomance. He and Kysstal faced such infamous lords as Lady Vasj, Illidan the Betrayer, and even helped the Wyrmrest Accord slay Malygos, the Aspect of Magic. Troystar would be her main aggressor, and Isabow would not do anything like this without him and his wife Kysstal. Alone, both were renowned fighters for the Alliance. Together, they were nearly unstoppable. He was, however, unusually quiet. He was listening to all comments, his thoughts and expressions neutral. When the conversation began dying down, Isabow looked pointedly at him and asked, "what do you think, Troystar?" Everyone became silent and watched him.

Troystar looked up. Years of fighting the Scourge and battling things have made him more experienced in the trials that Isabow planned. His face showed no emotion, but when he spoke, his voice did. "Vanthu is right. If we do attack and defeat Kel' Thuzad and Naxxramas, it would be a blow against the Scourge that would be more than checking them, it would probably turn the tide, and help open up more offensives against Icecrown. The fall of Naxxramas would be a symbol that would improve the moral of everyone here….the Argent Crusade, The Ebon Blade, and even the Warsong and Alliance Expeditions would be boosted. True, The Lich King may try and retaliate, but that blow will also alert him that his time may be closer to an end, and he may gather more for protection, and thus, help us expand the offensive here." he looked straight at Isabow this time. "I have been in a few raids in Naxxramas, and it is a very horrible place. If we clear Naxxramas, we must do it completely. That means every quarter must be cleared. No leader or boss should be left alive. Even if one is left, the entire quarters will be raised and more prepared. If we are to befall Naxxramas, we must defeat all leaders as well as Kel' Thuzad. I have been there three times, and have killed Patchwerk, only to see him raised again the next time I entered. We can't go in half assed; we must do it all."

_Direct and to the point, Isabow mused. Troystar never wasted words. He even added the subtle hint of what the fall of Naxxramas would mean for not only the Alliance and Horde but also for the other factions opposing the Lich King. If ever she needed someone to make the rallying call, she would choose Troystar. _

_Isabow then stated aloud. "Now I chose you nine for a reason. I have been researching Naxxramas and was also listening to Commander Dawnbringer's lectures on the leaders. I chose you all because I figure having you nine with me will provide us with the best chance of success."_

"_From none to slim." Asmain muttered to Pymetera, who frowned._

_Isabow must not have heard, for she continued. "We can defeat Naxxramas. We can destroy the Lich King's mobile fortress, and that Necroplis will no longer plaque Azeroth. Not only that, we will rid the Lich King of his highest ally. That would be something he would be concerned about." Isabow looked at everyone as she finished, driving her point home. "For years Azeroth has been under siege by the Scourge, living in fear of being killed or worse, become something like me," that statement made all look at her. "It is time for the world to live without that fear, and I for one want penance for what I became. It is time for the Lich King to feel the real power arrayed against him."_

_The look on her face was enough. Being raised a Death Knight against her will, and then being betrayed and left to die in a field near Light's Hope Chapel, was something that continued haunting Isabow. Her resolve was contagious, everyone in the group nodded. They were committed. They were ready to follow her into the Gates of Hell itself, only these Gates were opened above the city they were now. Naxxramas will now know the force of The Magic Dragon, with Isabow at the lead._


	3. Along Came a Spider

**The Beginning, Along came a Spider**

**The Spider Wing**

**An/ In order to complete this story in a timely fashion, I decided not to describe all of the mob battles faced. Instead, I will include the first mob battle, thus giving the idea of how this raid handled the mobs (won't change much, so the first mob battle will reflect all mob battles).**

Isabow mounted her skeletal Gryphon. Watching and waiting, she looked at her party as they prepared for the biggest raid of their lives. If successful, The Lich King will be dealt a stunning blow, that will do more than check the Scourge and open the way to Icecrown and his Lair. Fail, and the Lich King would have nine new Scourge to scour the land and plague the living. It was this thought that Isabow worried about most. But the need to defeat Arthas, and gain revenge on him for what he had done to her and countless others, was enough for Isabow to gather her guild mates and hit the Lich King. As she rose and hovered above the stables, she watched as her force mounted their flying steeds and follow her into Naxxramas.

Her two co-leaders, Troystar and Kysstal, mounted on a blue drake and a flying carpet. The flying carpet was created by Kysstal, as well as her cloth gear. Her skill in tailoring never ceased to surprise Isabow. Troy won the blue drake during the battle at the Oculus of Nexus; Troystar was part of a group who defeated the Ley-Guardian Eregos, this helping open the Eye of Eternity and defeat Malygos.

Zaraak rode his new turbo-charged flying machine. Isabow listened as the engines sputtered and occasionally backfire, but the machine continued to fly, though she would not ever get in it.

Pymetera and Vexiba boarded something that Isabow also thought was crazy. It looked like a rocket jet, complete with two seats. Pymetera was the driver, and Vexiba, since she had not acquired a riding mount as yet, became the backseat passenger. However, the rocket was highly maneuverable, and Isabow would have rather boarded that than Zaraak's flying machine.

Punnah came flying by her on a Hippogryph. This beast was the stable of the Cenarian Expedition in Outland, and Punnah, being someone exalted with them, was able to buy one. The Hippogryph was the same size as a gryphon, but was more bird of prey than lion. Gryphons were mounts for Vanthu and Asmain.

Dryannna disdained the use of mounts. She preferred her class ability; Swift flight form, and changed into a large raven. Dryanna, being a druid, was skilled at shape shifting, so she chose her bear form in most battles, relieving the pressure from Troystar when he is taking serious damage.

The ten companions were ready. Isabow looked up from where she was and saw, to the south, the monstrous Ziggurat that was their goal. Naxxramas hovered over the dead Carrion fields just south of Wintergarde. The more she looked at the floating citadel, the more she realized the task that she set for the group. The massive Naxxramas was bigger than Acherus, the Ebon Hold and her current home base. Sitting in the sky as if it was some lethal and lecherous growth, The Citadel of Kel'Thuzad looked intimidating even from nearly a mile away. The number of Scourge that reside there would fill an entire region, Isabow thought.

For the briefest of seconds, Isabow's courage failed her. Just looking at the Ziggurat was enough to make her have second thoughts about this raid she set up. However, it was the coldness of her soul; the soul in this body that made her a relentless warrior of destruction, won over her fear. Digging inside what was left of her soul, Isabow removed her fear and once again felt the familiar (though sometimes unwelcome) sense of unholy death and destruction that had replaced her Elvin humanity. Turning to her group, who hovered behind her, Isabow waved, then took off…heading towards the evil's lair, determined to bring about the death and destruction to the Scourge; something they tried to instill in her.

Flying underneath Naxxramas was the only way to enter the ziggurat. There was a small platform which all the mounts were able to unload their cargo and fly out, then were ordered back until summoned again by their riders. The companions, after landing looked around. There were four portals, each one leading inside. Isabow, learning from many raiders about the entrance, directed them to the leftmost portal. It was here, Isabow reasoned, was the first lair that the group needed to clear. To get a feel on what they faced.

The first thing noticed by the party was the alien smell the fortress had. Unlike many Ziggurats that the party has entered, Naxxramas had a different stench. The smell of undead was prevalent, perhaps more than any other stench. The corridor they were in circled around, and the companions could see several entryways to other areas.

"Buff up." ordered Isabow. It started with Troystar. He provided the party with Blessing of Might. Kysstal cast Arcane Brilliance, thus effectively increasing spell power to the spell casters. She also provided Focus Magic on Vexiba, a benefit to both. Dryanna gave the party Call of the Wild, which provided the group more strength, agility, stamina, and spirit. Isabow herself called the Horn of Winter, which provided more accuracy in attacking. Vexiba provided the group with additional stamina and protection of shadow magic with her spells. In addition, Zaraak provided a meal for all, called a fish feast. This feast provided the party with additional skills as well. Punnah had summoned her aide-de-camp, a felguard named Bloshki. As soon as he was summoned he growled in annoyance "**Who dares summon me**!" Ordinarily, this frightened someone without the will to control him, but Punnah, who had summoned him many times, was used to his commanding shout. Although he resented Punnah, he respected her ability to control him, and her mastery of shadow magic was admirable. Vanthu himself had a combat, one he trained to complement his skills. His pet, though, was a normal animal, a huge red wolf he named Mufar. This wolf, though large and normal appearing, was actually an exceptionally skilled beast, which attacks were vicious and unrelenting.

As Isabow checked all the buffs, she also checked to see if the raid was ready. When everyone responded to the affirmative, she looked at her main attacker. Troystar had unsheathed his weapon, which at first Isabow thought was a club, then realized it was a short mace which ball like top was spinning. He had already placed his helm on his head, a full face-shield equipped helm which only the eyes were visible. He nodded to Isabow, then walked towards the entrance of the first wing of Naxxramas, called the Spider Wing or Arachnid Quarter.

The Quarter was well named. The large room Troystar stood at the entrance of was filled with huge webs spanning all over the area. Everywhere there were spiders. These weren't just spiders, or even the larger tarantulas. Some of these spiders were impossibly large, the size of horses. Most were the sizes of large dogs or ponies. Even the smallest spiders zooming along the webs were the size of a hand. Troystar studied the place for a minute, then turned to Dryanna.

"I'll get this, go feline." he told the druid, who nodded. She rose her hands, and replacing her human form was a purple colored lioness. She prowled into the room, barely visible to the group, but invisible to the spiders ahead.

Once Dryanna was in position, Vexiba cast Power word: Shield, on Troystar. Once he started glowing with the aura of the spell, Troystar then picked the largest spider within ten yards, a giant tarantula as massive as a Hippopotamus, and cast Hand of Reckoning. The result was the tarantula was alerted to his presence and charged, causing several spiders ahead of it to be alert and charge Troystar. Troy charged also, and threw a spell which caused his shield to glow and hurl at them, striking several smaller spiders in front of him. These spiders were dazed, though still charged at him. When Troy reached within melee distance he summoned an aura which flames centered from him shot a circle about 5 yards around him. This aura affected all the spiders around him, and forced them to attack him. Once all the spiders concentrated on him, Isabow cast her own aura centered on Troystar. Her spell was a direct contrast to his; where Troystar was using holy power around him to consecrate the land, Isabow's aura was unholy. Death and Decay was a contrast to Troystar's consecrate, but was just as effective, as it continually damaged the spiders. Isabow then charged into the fray, attacking the spiders with her mace and unholy power. Dryanna, behind the tarantula, suddenly attacked it from behind, striking and stunning the monster and continually shredded and rend the tarantula. Pymetera sat up her four totems around the melee area and charged in, using Lava lash and other spells with her melee fighting. Punnah first cast hand of Guldan, which centered on Troystar's main focus, the Giant tarantula. This spell blasted the creature and surrounded it with a shadowy circle that not only helped her felgaurd when it attacked, but also continually damaged it. After that, she cast rain of Fire in the same area where Troystar and Isabow's auras were still up, which added fiery damage to the mob.

Vanthu fired multiple arrows into the mob, striking from afar with deadly accuracy. Mufar aided Dryanna by attacking the tarantula with her from behind. Kysstal, after seeing her husband keep the spiders charging and attacking him, charged in and using her special aura type magic called arcane explosion, which spread damage to the mobs similar to Troystar and Isabow's auras. Vexiba and Zaraak stayed well out of the fight, preparing and casting various healing spells and absorbing spells on those closest to the battles, and Vexiba kept the power word shield upon Troystar, preventing more damage upon him, and giving him healing as he is hit. Zaraak was also protecting the rest of the group mainly, casting his holy spells to heal those mainly in melee with the group.

Alone, each and every one of these attacks and powers were devastating; together, the mobs of the spiders fell quickly without causing much damage to the party at all. Within seconds, maybe thirty seconds, every spider in the large room was killed. The group took about a minute to restore their mana and heal themselves back to full. Afterwards, checking on their buffs and sure they were still active, the group went deeper into the Arachnid Quarter. After two more mobs were defeated, the group moved towards a Very large circular room. This huge room was only occupied by one enemy, but it was immense.

At the far end of the room was a monster. The beast looked as if it was an oversized rhinoceros beetle, but far more horrible. The huge horn itself was taller than even an ogre. The carapace and armored body was a mixture of purples and blue. Though it looked more like a beetle than anything, the beast still had two spider like mandibles and it's front legs were similar to a spider. The beast's overall size was almost the size of a full grown dragon.

Isabow remembered the lecture Commander Dawnbringer said when talking about the leaders of Naxxramas; "_Anub'Rekhan, one of the finest Spider Lords of Azjol'Nerub, was brought under control of the Scourge when he and his commander, Anub'arak, were finally defeated by the Lich King many years ago. It is said he was the most loyal of Anub'arak's commanders._" She told the group what she learned, and the tactics she learned from some who had battled him.

"Will the Crypt lords come out during the battle?" Pymetera asked.

"Right after we engage Anub'Rekhan." Isabow answered.

The group prepared by reaffirming their buffs. Isabow signaled by blowing her Horn of Winter, and Troystar ran forward.

At first, Anub'Rekhan did not see him. Troystar was almost upon the scourge lord and hit him with his Hand of Reckoning spell. That got his attention. Anub Rekhan spoke, an eerie voice that sounded like a squeaking echo as he addressed Troystar's attack, "There is no way out." As he charged Troystar, he spoke again. "Closer now, tasty mortals! I've been too long without food, without blood to drink."

Troystar pulled Anub'Rekhan back towards his original resting place, then turned the Crypt lord to where his back was facing the party. When Troystar had him fully engaged, the others attacked. Asmain used his Ambush and Eviscerate to damaging effect. Isabow combined her Decay and Death circle with Troystar's consecration aura, then stuck with her axe, using plaque strike and death strike upon the hard carapace of Anub'Rekhan. Kysstal herself was bombarding the Scourge boss with Arcane blasts. After hitting four times with that, she blasted the beast with five groups of 3 arcane missiles, each doing maximum damage. Suddenly Anub'rekhan turned and hurled an impaling spear, which hit Asmain, traveled through him and hit Zaraak. Both were hurled in the air as the powerful item knocked them straight up and dropped them hard on the ground. Both took massive damage, though Zaraak was now able cast Heal over Time spells on both him and Asmain.

"Spread out more!." Isabow yelled. She again struck with her axe while Dryanna was on cat form, rending and slashing for everything she had. The demon Bloshki swung in circles as he used his whirlwind attack on Anub'Rekhan. Suddenly the crypt lord bellowed. Spewing out a swarm of locusts at Troystar. Seeing this, Troystar instantly cast Divine Protection before the locusts began swarming him, and he began drawing Anub'Rekhan away from where he initially tanked him, leading him in a circle at the far end of the room, while the party spread out further and moved away from the Scourge boss. It was then Dryanna reverted to her bear form, and not a second too soon. A Nerubian Crypt guard, looking like a large centaur with a spider's body and an insect head, charged in the room. Dryanna picked it up and mauled it, while the rest of the group began bombarding it with spells and damage. Asmain, now mostly healed from the impale, shadow stepped behind the Crypt Guard and ambushed it, causing massive damage. Afterwards, he used eviscerate, which devastated the Nerubian. The crypt guard was vanquished when Pymetera and Isabow smashed through it's carapace. As soon as the crypt lord fell, dozens of small scarab beetles forced their way out of it's body. Seeing this, Kysstal cast frost nova, which froze them in their place. Kysstal and Punnah then cast blizzard and rain of fire on the scarabs, instantly killing them.

Vexiba kept her distance from Anub'Rekhan as she continually provided healing and curing to Troystar. Being the discipline priest, Vexiba's main job was keeping Troystar well healed as he faced most of the mobs and bosses head on. Troystar had drawn Anub'Rekhan to the far end of the room, near where everyone entered, before Anub'Rekhan finished the locust swarm attack. Once he noticed that, Troystar began leading Anub'Rekhan back to where he first engaged the Crypt Lord. The process Troystar was using was called kiting. Once Troystar had resettled the monster back, the rest of the group attacked Anub'Rekhan. Vexiba, keeping an eye on Troystar and his health, was surprised when the Crypt lord turned and hurled another impaling spike right at her. Vexiba ducked just in time, but heard a thump and a grunt of pain behind her. Turning, she saw Kysstal hurled through the air by the spike, landing hard. Zaraak immediately went to the mage while the others struck with renewed vigor. With Kysstal out of the fight, the damage on Anub'Rekhan would be lessened. However, Asmain did something completely unexpected-and as Pymetera commented, suicidal- but extremely effective. Vanthu slowly nocked an arrow, watching as he looked for an opening into the head of the evil leader. Asmain, for his part, shadow-stepped on top of the hard carapace of Anub'Rekhan, who never noticed as he was there, continued his onslaught of Troystar. Asmain actually walked up to the top of the carapace, where there was an opening from it and the creature's armored head. Here there was no carapace that would protect the exposed part of it's neck. It was here, using ambush, that Asmain stabbed Anub'Rekhan.

Troystar backed up, startled,

when he saw the lord rear up in pain. As soon as Anub'Rekhan reared onto his hind legs, Troystar backed up faster, suspecting an attack until he saw Asmain hanging onto the back of Anub'Rekhan, clutching the edge of the carapace. Isabow looked shocked…what was he doing?

Vanthu, however, saw the opening he needed. When the creature reared up, the front part of its neck was exposed. Vanthu, using aimed shot, fired his arrow. The arrow flew straight and true, embedding into the neck, through it, and out the other side, grazing Asmain's hand. Startled, Asmain let go, soon falling towards the ground. Isabow, however, was right underneath him, catching him as he fell.

Anub'Rekhan teetered backwards, almost falling. His end came when Pymetera struck, using Lava Lash, and Kysstal blasted him with her arcane blast. The last thing that came out of Anub'Rekhan before he perished was a pathetic squeal of agony.

Isabow looked around. Slowly the group began converging onto the dead leader of the crypt fiends, somewhat stunned at the ferocity of the battle, but enthusiastic about defeating a leader of the Scourge. Zaraak was still healing Kysstal, who was still somewhat hurt, though she helped in giving Anub'Rekhan the final blow.

"Look at all this loot!" Asmain said. He dove headfirst into a pile of coins, as if he was diving into a pool. Isabow shook her head in exasperation. Asmain may be a valuable ally, but he still was a thief as well as a rogue. Isabow pulled him out by his foot, watching in amusement as he struggled, looking as if he was swimming in money.

"Look." Punnah said. She pulled out a set of sabatons, or plated boots. Isabow stared at them, then pointed to Kysstal. Pymetera was holding a beautiful necklace, made, as Isabow could see, of several large precious stones. She too headed for Kysstal, who was unmatched in lore.

"These boots are called Sabatons of Sudden Reprisal. You are good for these." Kysstal said to Isabow. "They are more powerful than those greaves you are currently wearing. I will add Earthen vitality to them." She then pulled out a rod from her robes, which looked like a small, thin piece of titanium. She tapped on the boots, and they glowed for a brief second before setting into the normal look. Isabow immediately changed her boots, amazed at the lightness of her new shoes, as well as how they instantly molded onto her feet. Kysstal then studied the necklace Pymetera gave her.

"This is interesting." She said. "This is called Chains of Adoration, and works well with healers."

"For now, give it to Zaraak." Isabow said. "Vexiba's amulet is as powerful." Vexiba nodded. In actuality, Vexiba's amulet, bought from vendors in Dalaran, was more powerful. The Evoker's Charm was a necklace tailor made for her healing powers. Zaraak was appreciative, since he had a less powerful healing amulet.

Once the rest of the loot was distributed evenly, Isabow looked at Troystar. She looked a little concerned when she noticed that his mask was dented almost near the neckline, but Troystar merely nodded. He was ready to go deeper into the arachnid wing. The group silently followed him out, leaving a burned, bloodied husk of a Scourge lord behind.

It seemed inevitable, Isabow thought. After dispatching Anub'Rekhan, the mobs began to get thicker and more diverse. The group still killed many spiders, crypt fiends, and other arachnids, but they also began running into more significant Scourge. Shadowlike Wraiths and Naxxramas Cultists began appearing in numbers. At one point, Troystar was battling arachnids, and a patrol of shades and cultists suddenly joined in, taxing him. Dryanna twice found herself switching into her bear form and drawing groups off him, for some were not coming to him, and even Kysstal had to back away as she was drawing aggression. By the time the mobs were finally defeated, everyone had to stop and regroup, heal, rebuff, and replenish their mana. The mobs also provided the group with much needed experience and loot.

Isabow moved towards Troystar, who was looking at a doorway out of the room where they last battled mobs.

"What do you see there?" she asked.

"The passage here is a ramp down, leading into another room." he answered. It is too dark to see what is down there, though."

"I can see." Dryanna said, reverting into cat form. Slinking down in stealth form so she cant be seen, she quietly went down the ramp. After about a minute she reappeared with the group.

"There is like a meeting room down there." she said. "There is a group of Cultists, and they are standing in front of a raised dais. There are five people standing on the dais. One standing in front of the rest. That one is female, wearing gold and red robes. She seems to be the leader. The four males standing behind her seem to be her bodyguards or higher ranked followers."

Isabow nodded, remembering Dawnbringer's lecture on this leader…. "_The Grand Widow Faerlina, a botanist in life, breeder and caretaker of arachnids in death, she oversees the spider wing, developing the most potent of poisons for the Lich King."_ It was well known who Grand Widow Faerlina was before she became a high ranking member of the Cult of the Damned, and was one of Kel'Thuzad's main henchmen. Unlike Isabow, Faerlina chose to be Scourge. This made Isabow more determined to rid the world of her. Isabow explained to everyone what was going on with Faerlina. She also concluded that the followers must be kept away from her until she went into a frenzy. It was Dryanna who brought up the plan, and she would be the one who would draw the Grand Widow in combat, while Troystar dealt with the followers on stage. Troystar and Kysstal would take care of the followers on stage, with Vexiba watching their health.

Once everything was settled, Troystar, closely followed by the others, began descending down into the room. It was the group's first look at Grand Widow Faerlina. Faerlina was actually quite fair, with dark brown hair and light tanned skin. However, she had perhaps the most evil looking eyes; red pupils and black iris looking at the group with pure malice. As soon as the group was seen by her, she smiled a welcoming smile, but her eyes still radiated malice. Her greeting speech to the group was also filled with malice, along with the strange echoing voice common to undead…

"Old lives, your mortal desires, mean nothing. You are acolytes of the master now, and you will serve the cause without question! The greatest glory is to die in the master's service!"

The group, with Troystar and Dryanna in front, reached the bottom of the ramp. Both were ready for battle. Faerlina then commanded the cultist acolytes in front of her, "slay them in the master's name!"

The group of cultists in front of her charged the group. In typical mob battle fashion, the guild group dispatched them easily. Now all that was left was Faerlina and the four followers behind her. Her face was a mask of anger. She snarled when Troystar approached her, mace in hand, shield poised. He charged

Faerlina snarled again and charged at Troy, along with the followers. Once all four attacked Troystar, Dryanna roared at Faerlina, causing her to turn and charge at her. Once Dryanna was fully engaged with Faerlina, the rest of the group struck. Isabow and Pymetera charged Faerlina, while Punnah and Vanthu struck her from afar. Zaraak bounced left and right, healing the melee and tank attackers. Asmain's ambush and backstab worked good here, striking Faerlina for extra damage. At one point the disarmed Faerlina, slowing her damage to Dryanna, who was also able to doge many of her attacks.

Many, but not all. Faerlina threw out a poison bolt that struck Isabow, Asmain, and Pymetera. Pymetera set down a Poison cleansing totem, and though there was some damage from poison, the totem cleansed away the poison before it spread too much. Faerlina also casts the warlock spell Rain of Fire, which did considerable damage in an area about five yards around her. Dryanna, Isabow, Pymetera, and Asmain was caught in it. Zaraak worked hard to heal them through it, and one time had to use Lay on Hands to heal Pymetera up, because she took more damage from the poison as well as the rain of fire.

Suddenly Faerlina grew…she was now eight feet tall. She then shouted "kneel before me, worm!"

And began striking faster and harder, Not just Dryanna, but everyone in melee range. Just when she went into frenzy, Troystar suddenly appeared near Dryanna, dragging a nearly dead cultist to them. Once the cultist was almost beside Faerlina, everyone stuck the cultist. The cultist fell, and suddenly Faerlina was reduced back to normal size and wasn't frenzied anymore. While back into battle, Troystar charged the three remaining cultists and kited them back to the far end of the dais, while Dryanna drew Faerlina back to the front of the room. Faerlina, after watching the group kill the cultist beside her, enabling the Widow's Embrace debuff to shut down her frenzy, snarled at the fallen cultist, "You have failed, pathetic wretch!"

Faerlina still cast rain of fire at will, taxing Zaraak's healing, but now the party could see some of the damage they were doing affect Faerlina. Punnah's Bane of Doom was particularly effective here, capable of, and summoning, a larger imp which raked Faerlina for damage.

In the meantime, Troystar had slowed his attacking of the followers. Keeping Righteous Fury up, he kept the other followers attacking him. The problem was, they were all nearly dead, and Troystar needed to keep them alive for the same reason he drew the first one to Faerlina; killing a cultist near her would stop her frenzied attacks by a debuff called Widow's Embrace. The followers kept their attacks up on him, but his dodging and parry skills were preventing a majority of the attacks from hitting him. They did score some hits on him, though, but these hits were minor and easily healed by Vexiba.. Kysstal, for her part, was devastating the followers until she realized, like Troystar, that they were about to perish. At a shout from Isabow, Troystar realized that Faerlina was in a frenzy again. Troy then led the next cultist beside her, and soon the entire group struck him, killing him and once again dispelling her frenzy.

"She is almost down!" Shouted Isabow, and used her Death and decay aura that centered on Dryanna. However, Dryanna was slowly losing her battle to keep her health up. Great tearing wounds were noticeable, and Zaraak could not keep up the healing with the damage. In desperation, Isabow shouted for Troystar to take over. Troystar ran forward, leading the last two followers, and struck Faerlina. In addition, he threw Hand of Reckoning, which caused Faerlina to center on him and allow Dryanna to draw back. Vexiba took charge of Dryanna's healing, throwing a power word shield on her as well as smite heals. Faerlina hurled another volley of poison bolts, striking Troystar, Pymetera and Isabow. Pymetera's poison cleansing totem cleared the poison, limiting the damage on them. Punnah and Kysstal, using both Rain of Fire and Blizzard, dispatched the last two Acolytes. Faerlina was preparing another frenzy when this happened, and the two killings prevented it. Faerlina, now greatly wounded and weakening, nonetheless continued to strike and attack. Troystar took moderate damage, but he threw up his Divine shield right when she cast rain of fire on him and the other melee. He took no damage, but the last spell took a toll. Asmain died from it.

This was Faerlina's last spell, and last gasp of offense. In short order, Isabow's axe cleaved her middle almost in two. Pymetera smashed her head in with her hammer. Kysstal fired a fireball with immolated her, and Punnah used a shadow bolt. The last attacks finished Faerlina, and before she fell, she gasped out on last curse… " The master….will avenge me."

Gasping for breath and shaken up, the group slowly began a rest period. Dryanna used all her mana to heal her wounds, and Zaraak was able to cast Redemption, thus bringing Asmain back to life. Isabow looked concerned after the battle. That battle took more out of them than the first leader's battle. She thought that they could get through Naxxramas without losing a life so soon. Asmain's death and redemption meant that she had to change something to prevent more deaths.

Once the group healed up and rebuffed, Isabow look to the division of treasure. There was plenty here, along with a couple of items that Kysstal identified. One of these was an Idol of Worship. This went to Dryanna, as it helped her feral combat status. The second, a ring, nearly caused a fight between Vanthu and Asmain. The ring could benefit both, as it added attack and speed for them. The Strong-Handed Ring was what it was called, and after much debate, the ring went to Asmain on the promise that if something else both the hunter and the rogue can use is found, then it will go to Vanthu.

The division of treasure looked more bitter, mainly because the battle was costly. Isabow knew that soon the group would need to repair. Thankfully Vanthu had engineering, and when the time would come, he would summon his mecha-gnome repair bot. However, the group was healed, and though there was damage to their equipment, it wasn't enough to warrant using the bot yet. Isabow sighed. They had to be more careful now, but it was time to move on. Isabow felt and urgency here, for now Naxxramas must be alerted to their presence, since now they killed two of their leaders.

Troystar nodded to Isabow, he was ready. Dryanna went back into bear form. They will tank together now.

Isabow was right about Naxxramas being more prepared. The mobs they faced began to thicken more. The experience in mob battles for the party, however, were honed to razor sharp edge, and they took out the mobs with minimum damage and more experience. At the end of one mob battle, the group found something interesting…a dagger called Haunting Call. This weapon went to Vexiba, for it helped increase her mana regeneration as well as spell power for heals. The final mob battle saw the return of crypt lords and spiders, some as large as rhinos. These battles were more annoying than dangerous, but the group knew they did not need to leave them behind.

Finally the group came to a large room. The room had two large web-ramps heading up to what looked like two large cave entrances to the east. The group looked apprehensive; the ropelike webs were thick as a man's arm. It would scare anyone if they realize the size of the spider which could have spun it. With much trepidation, the party scaled the ramp to the top cave entrances, to behold a very unnerving sight.

The other side of the cave entrance was an enormous cave. The entire cave was filled from top to bottom in webs. In the middle was a huge pile of webs fashioned as a circular nest. The nest was currently inhabited. The entire party blanched at the monster that sat in the very center of the web, even from this distance the beast was enormous.

The beast in question was a spider. It looked like a yellow bellied, red back, black legged spider. The spider was bloated, as if it had been well fed. The group would have been just content with the spider being just that, except this spider was over twenty feet tall from head to leg, and was at least sixty feet long.

The spider was definitely the giant among giants, as no one ever saw one nearly this size. The party looked on in fascination, horror, and, in some, resolve. Isabow knew that this was the last leader of the Arachnid Quarter, and she recalled Commander Dawnbringer's statement about this overgrown monster_…_

"_Maexxna- born deep within the mountains of Northrend many ages ago, she was captured within the dread citadel of Naxxramas, where she gives birth to her brood, feeding them the corpses of all who dare venture too deeply into Naxxramas."_

"Maexxna," Troystar repeated. "a Monster among monsters. We need to finish so that the spider infestation in every Scourge area will be neutralized." Troystar looked at the beast again. The spider wasn't paying attention to those staring at her from the cave entrances. In fact, it looked like it wasn't moving at all. However, Everyone saw an occasional leg twitch and it's seven foot long mandibles work every once in a while. Troystar looked at Isabow, who nodded. The party buffed up again, also taking potions and flasks that aid in combat. Many of the buff spells were recast, and the party ate another fish feast to prepare. Once everyone was finished, Troystar got up. He shook his mace, tightened his shield, then plunged into the web, running to Maexxna.

Maexxna felt more than saw Troystar when he jumped onto her web. Alert and prepared, Maexxna headed to the area where she first felt her prey hit. Maexxna charged with impossible speed towards Troystar, and the two met. As soon as Troystar arrived in range, he cast Consecration aura, he then turned Maexxna east, allowing the other melee to strike her from behind to the west and the ranged damage dealers further back. Pymetera set up her poison cleansing totem, and kept it up. Punnah cast bane of agony and then summoned a doom guard in addition to her felguard. The doom guard continually cast shadow bolts on Maexxna, and another imp guardian was summoned and struck. Isabow cast her death and decay on Maexxna, then took the time to summon her ghoul army. Seven ghouls appeared out of the web and attacked Maexxna. Asmain used his ambush, backstab, and rupture to aid in battle, as well as expose armor to aid the melee. Pymetera, in addition to using her totems and spells, summoned a pack of ghost wolves to also aid in the conflict. Vanthu used his wolf to charge and started by placing a target on the spider, while he fired aimed shot, venom shot, and chimera shot at the beast, along with several steady shots. Kysstal used her arcane blast, each on more potent than the last, as well as arcane missiles. Vexiba stayed to the back of Maexxna, but close enough to keep heals on Troystar, who had the spider's undivided attention.

Suddenly Maexxna sent out a large powerful web spell, and it caught Vexiba and Pymetera, hurled them back to the west wall, and held them there in cocoons. Seeing this, Vanthu and Kysstal abandoned their onslaught of Maexxna and worked to free the two trapped. Seconds later, Maexxna impaled Troystar with one of her mandibles, which placed a Poison on him. Troystar felt it coursing through him, realizing it was preventing him from gaining full healing effects. With Pymetera and Vexiba still webbed up, he had to cleanse it himself. Before he could, however, Maexxna threw a web spell that hit the entire group, damaging everyone and stunning them. Maexxna then struck Troystar again, realizing she had the advantage. Her next strike staggered him, but she was soon distracted by a loud roar. Dryanna, who was in the back, suddenly took to the front and drew Maexxna away from Troystar. Once he was able to, Troystar used Cleanse on himself to rid the Necrotic poison out of his system.

Once the stun was over, Vanthu and Kysstal was able to free Vexiba and Pymetera, who charged back to their respected spots. Vexiba cast power word, shield and Greater heal on Troystar, She then cast renew to help him back to full health. Troystar then took over the main tanking duties again. Maexxna cast poison shock, which hit Troystar and Dryanna, but the cleansing totem Pymetera set back up cleared the poison, though they still took damage.

Meanwhile the rest of the damagers continued pouring on all their spells and abilities on Maexxna. The damages weren't looking to do more than cause her to fight more, but at one point when Isabow chopped at a leg, she saw the great spider stagger noticeably. Again Maexxna threw a web wrap, and this time captured Kysstal and Punnah in it. As soon as that happened, Vanthu and Isabow went to free them. Maexxna hit Troystar with another Necrotic poison strike, but this time Vexiba was able to cleanse it immediately. Vanthu and Isabow freed Kysstal and Punnah right before Maexxna threw another Web Spray. This one was different. After the party was incapacitated, eight smaller spiders (smaller being relative, for each one was the size of a poodle), spawned on her back. Once the incapacitation was over, Troystar and Isabow cast Consecration and Death and Decay, centering on the spider lings. Kysstal used her Frost nova to root them in place, and Punnah used rain of fire to aid in killing the spider lings. Maexxna threw another Poison shock, nailing only Troystar this time. But this poison shock was different. Though Pymetera's cleansing totem cured Troystar of the poison, he was noticeably staggering, and even a spasm of blood came from under the face shield and dripped out. Maexxna sensed a big success there, and charged Troystar, only to be distracted again by Dryanna roaring, leading her away from him. Vexiba poured all her healing into Troystar then, even bandaging him, hoping to get him back into the fight soon.

Another web wrap had consequences the group had not foreseen. The next one caught the two tanks, Troystar and Dryanna. Immediately after that eight more spider lings spawned. Though neither Punnah not Kysstal could not stop them quick enough (they were busy freeing Troystar and Dryanna), Vanthu drew them by firing muti-shot, hitting all eight and forcing them to come at him. Though his wolf helped him, Vanthu took a lot of hits from the spider lings before he had help eliminating them.

Kysstal and Punnah freed Troystar and Dryanna. Dryanna was more healthy than Troystar at this time, and went back at Maexxna, who was currently (and somewhat ineffectively) being tanked by Isabow, who was being devastated. Troystar was on his hands and knees, and coughs were heard coming from him. Slowly, and patiently, he used his Lay on Hands, and soon returned to full health. Now more determined than ever, Troystar rushed in, using avenger's shield to gather Maexxna's attention, and then went back into his familiar row of drawing her to him.

Unexpectedly, Maexxna began growing even more. She was now about one hundred feet long and thirty feet tall. She was faster and hitting harder than ever. Troystar and Dryanna, sensing perhaps, that Maexxna was weakened, continued the onslaught. Vexiba and Zaraak now began healing the tanks in earnest, sensing that Maexxna will put all her efforts in destroying them. Punnah and Kysstal both were hitting the spider with all their magic. Pymetera and Isabow both teamed up to strike with their most powerful abilities, and Asmain, using the trick he used against Anub'Rekhan, Backstabbed and ambushed the Giant spider on her back.

Vanthu, after he killed the spider lings, saw an opening. Using his most devastating aimed shot and kill shot. He critically hit Maexxna in her mouth and between her eyes. This caused Maexxna maddening pain. It was Punnah's Felguard, though, that landed the fatal blows. Spinning in his whirlwind attack, Broshki struck Maexxna multiple times. His last two caused the giant spider to leap up and fall on her back.

Asmain was just able to jump off right before Maexxna fell on her back, landing beside Isabow. Maexxna twitched about three times, then her legs curled to her chest, as a spider would look when it died.

Right after Maexxna died, a voice yelled through the entire area….a voice that was both shocked and outraged…..

"**Who dares violate the sanctity of my domain! Be warned, all who trespass here are doomed!"**

"W-who was that?" Pymetera asked in shock.

"Kel'Thuzad." Troystar answered. "He is aware that we have cleared the Arachnid Quarter."

"We will deal with him later." Isabow said. "Right now, lets see to ourselves."

Though there were no deaths in this battle, there were lots of injuries and damage to the equipment. Vanthu's repair bot was called, and Gnimo repaired all the damaged gear of the party. The division of loot now began.

There were plenty of money, gold, jewels, and many items which could be vended. However, three of the best items gathered were well established. Kysstal identified and was given Dying Curse, a trinket that not only helped giving her more power in her spells and chances of hits, but also has a chance to increase her already formidable spell casting abilities. The next item went to Troystar. It was a pair of bracers called Bindings of the Hapless Prey. This item helped him with his parrying, as well as strengthening his strikes. The last item went to Vanthu. The item was called Aged Winter Cloak, and it was good enough to increase his hunter abilities.

Isabow looked around, satisfied. The group had defeated the Arachnid Quarter, or the Spider Wing. The defeat of Anub'Rekhan, Grand Widow Faerlina, and Maexxna meant that one part of Naxxramas will no longer plaque Azeroth, if they can clear out the entire fortress. Isabow felt the familiar pull of resolve, and she knew, it was time to regroup and finish this.

"Lets go." She commanded. We have a fortress to clean out."


	4. I plague, Therefore I am

**I Plague, Therefore I Am.**

Isabow, Punnah, and Asmain sat about 10 feet from the corridor leading into the plague quarter. Even this far, they could smell the rotting flesh and slime that was prevalent in the area.

"How long will they be gone?" Asmain asked impatiently.

"As long as needed." Isabow answered. She looked at the rogue, whose pacing around was irritating her. "Don't worry, they will be back to help us. It won't take long at all."

By using a portal cast by Kysstal, Pymetera, Kysstal, Zaraak, Vexiba, Troystar, Vanthu, and Dryanna went to Dalaran. The reason was simple; all of them had collected enough Emblems of Triumph to upgrade their gear. In upgrading, the group would be more potent when battling in Naxxramas. The more potent the gear, the easier time they would have in their mission to destroy the Scourge necropolis. Coordination would also be the key, something that the guild sometimes lacked, but Isabow knew, with Troystar and Kysstal working with her, that the balance and coordination usually works out itself. Having better gear, however, works even better, for upgraded gear benefit's the group in many ways; Tanks were able to keep agro on them and also absorb more damage; Ranged and Melee can improve their potent spell casting; and healers can heal faster and more damage.

Isabow knew they would need the boosts. Several Scourge lords inhabit here, and she dealt with a few of them. She had to rid Patchwerk from The Ebon Hold in order for Mograine to establish a base for the renegade death knights until the Horde and the Alliance would accept them. She ran errands for Noth the Plaguebringer during the Scarlet Hold attack. She killed some miners so that Gothik the Harvester could experiment and raise them for making a ghoul army. She even helped Baron Rivendare, in probably one of her worst acts of evil, by killing innocent peasants in The Scarlet land. Isabow reasoned, however, that killing these evil tyrants would redeem her soul for the acts of evil that she had done. Isabow always felt the emptiness of her heart, the coldness that replaced it made her a killing machine. She understood this bitterly, for she knew that she was a race who valued the land, nature, and above all, life. What she became was directly opposite of what her race was. That was the reasoning behind Isabow's vengeance quest. Arthas, the Lich King, warped her into this killing machine, and she wanted to make sure that, before accepting her fate, he would meet his.

Isabow suddenly stiffened, then turned to the left. Something was approaching them. Asmain suddenly steathed out, and Punnah prepared her spells. But all they saw was a cat. The only living thing in Naxxramas other than themselves. A Birman cat walked by, looking curiously at them….Isabow remembered what Dawnbringer said… "The last living creature in Naxxramas, this cat is said to be the last thread connecting Kel'thuzad to his mortal life. It is said that any who dare to harm a hair on his head doom themselves to... wait a second, what is he doing on there?"

Commander Eligor Dawnbringer pounds on the display a few times.

"Well, never mind. I'm sure no one would be foolish enough to lay a hand on Kel'thuzad's precious pet."

However, before she could say anything, Asmain suddenly ambushed and stabbed the cat. There was no pathetic screech of agony; the cat was instantly killed with out so much as a peep. Isabow did a face palm.

Suddenly, a voice filled the corridor, a commanding undead voice filled with rage. **"NO! A curse on you, interlopers! The armies of the Lich King will hunt you down. You will not escape your fate." **

"Good job, Asmain." Punnah said, her voice laced with irony. "Now Kel'Thuzad will do his best to kill us."

"Over a cat?" Asmain asked, his voice filled with skepticism. "Suppose that cat was a spy for the Scourge? Suppose Kel'Thuzad sees what he sees."

Privately, Isabow agreed. But she was torn between making Kel'Thuzad more angry by killing his last link to humanity, or dispatching a possible spy who would lead the entire wrath of the Scourge at them. Only time will really tell.

It was then that Punnah mentioned that the others are ready. She then cast the Summoning Ritual, a spell aided by Isabow and Asmain. A large, black coffin-like item rose from the ground. As soon as it sat itself, the coffin opened, revealing a large black void. It was in this void that Punnah stuck her hand, with Isabow and Asmain aiding by also sticking their hands into the void. A second later, Pymetera stepped out. She was wearing a new helm. Curiously, Vanthu, who came out next, was wearing the exact same helm. The Helm of the Brooding Dragon, which would benefit Pymetera's melee and Vanthu's Hunting skills. Next out is Vexiba, and she had a new wand, The Brimstone Igniter. Troystar was next, and he was adjusting his new shoulder armor, known as Shoulderpads of Enduring Order. Next out was Kysstal, and she had a new trinket, a Talisman of Resurgence. Zaraak appeared next, and he had purchased a new helm, the Helm of Restless Watch. Last was Dryanna, and she acquired Duststalker Shoulderpads, which she placed a yellow gem in it that would aid in her dodging.

"Who killed the cat?" Vanthu asked, seeing the dead cat. Isabow face-palmed again and shook her head.

Once everyone was ready, Isabow ordered a rebuff and feast. The party was preparing for their second foray into the Scourge war base, and the Ziggurat still had three more quarters to clear, in addition to finally ridding Azeroth of Kel'Thuzad. Once everyone was finished with their rebuffs, Troystar walked to the entrance of the stinking wing, and then prepared to pull it's inhabitants to him.

The mobs here were totally different than the previous wing. Gargoyles, living slime, and ugly fat rotting maggots were prevalent here. The gargoyles caused some problems, for although they focused on Troystar, some were out of his agro radius and fired nature bolts at the less armored ranged fighters. Kysstal and Punnah both took hard hits from this, So Isabow was forced to use Death Grip and pull them into melee range, where they were aggroed by Troystar and he took the damage, as well as absorbed them. The gargoyles then became higher priority, for they used ranged attack. Ghouls and bats began appearing, making the battles a little stiffer. Occasionally a bat would feel more threatened by the ranged fighters and head at them; those was then pulled by Dryanna as returned to Troystar, where his consecrate aura, teamed with Isabow's Death and Decay Aura, would slowly whittle them down to be dispatched.

Once the corridor mobs were killed, Isabow called a brief halt while the healers and spell casters took the time to regenerate their mana. They were outside a huge room. This room had the smell of rotting vegetables, but was otherwise remarkably clean. Troystar looked in briefly then looked back at the group. "There's a man there." he reported.

Isabow looked in, and then her rage built. Inside the room was a person she knew, she aided him in his creation of a plague cauldron in the battle for Havenshire. This was an arrogant fool necromancer who thought his power was above all in the Scourge except the Lich King. Isabow wanted to kill him in New Avalon, but now she had a better chance. She remembered Dawnbringer's commentary on the evil necromancer….Behold, Noth the Plaguebringer. Responsible for the creation of the process that distills the souls of the living and places them within the cold cage of undeath, Noth was observed to be refining this process even now.

Killing Noth would be a very big blow against the Lich King, and the reason the Scourge grew to such numbers in Lordearon. Destroying Noth would also be one of the redemption factors Isabow believed she needed to help reclaim (or at least redeem) her soul. This fight has special significance to her. Although she did not realize it, the entire group had noted her new look of anger . It wasn't uncontrolled rage, it was a look of resolve; this person was high on Isabow's list of Scourge who needed to be destroyed. The Lich King was highest on that list.

Isabow saw Troystar adjust his shield. He then shifted his head, settling the helm more secure…He then nodded to Isabow. As soon as he nodded, Dryanna switched to bear form, and Vexiba cast Power Word: shield on him. Troy then ran at Noth, using Hand of Reckoning to attract his attention.

"Die, Trespasser!" Noth yelled as he ran after Troystar. Troystar led Noth to the far right wall, having him face the Paladin, and engaged him. The other party members spread out and charged. Spells began striking Noth, and Asmain did shadow step and ambush to effect. Once he gathered enough combination strikes, he unleashed Expose Armor, which allowed all strikes to do more damage to The Plaguebringer. Noth's strikes on Troystar were not powerful, and several were parried. Kysstal and Punnah were devastating with their spells, as arcane blast, incinerate, and their damage-over-time spells were potent. Noth was reeling early, and Isabow felt more power with every strike she made on him.

Noth then blinked, but was only five yards away, and Troystar pulled him back to him. However, his blink also allowed him to cast cripple on Troystar, which was removed by Vexiba.

Suddenly one of the bone piles quivered, and then two Skeletons charged, to be picked up by Dryanna. After she pulled them away, Vanthu and Pymetera concentrated on defeating them while the rest continued to burn Noth. Noth then cast his most dreaded spell, Curse of the Plaguebringer, on Vexiba, Kysstal, and Punnah. Kysstal immediately removed it off of her and Vexiba, and Punnah ran back thirty yards until Kysstal was sufficiently strong enough to remove it.

Suddenly Noth disappeared, to reappear on the balcony. No one could reach him, and Vanthu lost two arrows trying to shoot him. The group then proceeded to kill the two plague warriors that Dryanna engaged. Noth yelled from the balcony, "Rise, my soldiers! Rise and fight once more!"

Two skeleton piles on the left and right rose, to reveal two different skeletal warriors. Both were larger than the first two, and held evil looking halberds, along with two more plague warriors. Troy then pulled both groups to the center and engaged them, using exorcism and holy wrath to damage and stun them. Kysstal then ran in and did arcane explosion, while Isabow added Death and decay plus summoned her gargoyle into the fray. Less than ten seconds later, all the skeletons were defeated, and Noth teleported back into the center, where Troystar picked him up again. However, nothing prepared the party for the force of the strike that Kysstal unleashed. Using her talisman as an augment, Kysstal's arcane blasts were terribly destructive, as three of them staggered Noth to a point where he fell to one knee. Knowing he was near death, Noth muttered in pain, "I serve the master, in death."

With no emotion on her face, Isabow raised her Axe and brought it down, cleaving Noth's head from his body. There was a sickening thud, as if someone dropped a melon on the floor, and Noth's head rolled right to Vanthu's feet. With a snort of contempt, he kicked it back to the Plaguebringer's body.

"So ends the Plaguebringer." Isabow commented. "No more should Azeroth fear the evil this former Dalaran Alchemist will do."

"We must make sure all bosses here are dead first." Pymetera replied. Only then will the world truly no longer fear the plague cauldrons."

Isabow turned and nodded at Pymetera. Isabow also felt a little euphoric; the first of many Scourge leaders she truly knew has fallen, and she felt a little redemption to her soul.

The garnering of loot commenced. Pymetera won a mace, called The Angry Dread. The mace was ugly, made from the femur of a large Tauren, capped with the skull of an orc inside a cage. The eye sockets were empty until Kysstal enchanted it with Berserking. Punnah was overjoyed when she collected a pair of gloves, Gloves of the Fallen Wizards.

**a/n Going off canon here temporarily **

When the party finished their looting and buffs, an unease was felt. Something was very wrong here. Troystar felt it, as well as Vexiba. Although nothing was seen, the room had an ominous feel to it. Isabow readied her power, and Troystar, on a hunch, cast his aura of consecration. Both Asmain and Dryanna, who turned into cat form, stealthed out and stalked the room.

"Punnah, Kysstal, Vexiba, come to me." Isabow ordered. All three, who were the least armored, came to her. Pymetera, Isabow, Troystar, Zaraak, and Vanthu then formed an outward circle around them. Asmain and Dryanna prowled about, invisible to all but the group.

Suddenly Kysstal grunted, and all faced her. She was stunned and taking serious blows. Behind her was a female, dressed in leather, but her body was so emancipated that the group knew she was undead. Troystar yelled and hurled his Avengers shield, which struck the rogue attacking Kysstal. She staggered and Asmain, who had managed to get behind her, Ambushed and eviscerated her. The rogue fell dead…but the undead struck first, as Kysstal laid on the floor, killed by the sneak attack.

"A Forsaken Rogue!" Vexiba yelled in anger. "So the Horde is helping Naxxramas!"

Troystar cast Redemption on Kysstal, who was raised. Disoriented, but alive. Troy also looked murderous, but Isabow said in silence. "I don't think that the Horde had anything to do with Naxxramas. This rogue bitch was just here, probably following us, and decided to do some killing to boost her honor. However, She may have did that, but she paid dearly for it. No one in the Horde will raise her from this, so I suspect that she will have to return from the graveyard. And since she attacked an Alliance member, she will be labeled as an aggressor, and the Alliance will hunt her."

"When we finish here, I will get my revenge on that Bitch." Kysstal said, her eyes showing malice.

_When we finish here_….Isabow thought. _At least she is confident that we will defeat Naxxramas. I wish I can feel that confident._

Once the initial shock of the Forsaken attack was over the party was more determined than ever to finish Naxxramas. If anything, it made the party more focused on possible ambushes, and their senses were sharpened. The groups of mobs were not as thick as before, but the creatures were a little tougher. More Gargoyles and bats than ever flew around, but the mobs were no match for the focused attacks this group had. Once the party reached the end of the corridor, they could see into a large room with seven sides. While examining the room, the party noted that on the far left side was a raised dais. Before they studied the dais, the group observed that the room had several grooves. Inside each groove the group observed what at first looked like lava. However, lava was usually a reddish-yellow color. Only the far right grooves had the yellow-red color. The grooves closest to the party held green slime like lava, and the middle grooves had both purple and green lava. The raid then studied the dais, who was occupied by one person.

This person was definitely undead, with the glowing eyes typical of death knights. The person had a white dwarf-like beard, long and thick, reaching to his belt. His mustache was long too, reaching his chest. In other words, his white beard and mustache was similar to Zaraak's red beard and mustache. He wore a helm that was suspiciously similar to a Tauren skull. He wore typical Scourge necromancer robes, and carried a rod with a glowing green ball on top of it.

Though she did not meet him, Isabow knew who it was…She recited Dawnbringer's lecture on this Scourge lord….Observe, Heigan the Unclean. The mastermind behind the plague cauldrons that turned the wilderness of Azeroth into the Plaguelands. It is said that Heigan has rigged the very walls and floors of Naxxramas itself with a vast array of traps, which he can trigger at will.

"Is this the guy who we have to do the dance to?" Zaraak asked. Isabow nodded. She then explained the situation on how to beat Heigan. She watched as Vanthu shot off four colored flares….red, green, blue, and purple. She told the group how to use the flares to beat the eruptions that Heigan uses for his "eruption dance." Most importantly, she stressed the fact that with Heigan slain, there would be no more plague cauldrons made. That would limit the Scourge's growth, and therefore, be a powerful check on the Lich King.

Troystar looked around.. Everyone nodded, they were ready. Troystar took a deep breath, then purposely walked toward the raised platform that Heigan was standing.

Heigan the Unclean's eyes narrowed, and he said, in the familiar voice of the undead, "I see you."

Troystar smirked, and said…. "Look long, for you wont see anything else before long."

Heigan's face contorted with rage. "I see endless suffering… I see torment…. I see rage…. I see everything." He glared at Troystar. "Hungry worms will feast on your rotting flesh."

Troystar smiled, though no one could see it under his face shield, and then cast Hand of Reckoning.

Heigan charged him, yelling "you are mine now."

Troystar backed up, causing Heigan to come more at him. Troystar's strategy was simple; he led the necromancer to the prearranged spot marked by Vanthu's red flare. This was the safe zone for the first set of eruptions. The ranged attackers and healers…Punnah, Zaraak, Kysstal, and Vanthu, ran to the platform, where they were safely away from Heigan's spell Disruption, and then commenced lobbing devastating spells on Heigan, while keeping the back party free of damage. Vexiba, however, stayed as close to the Melee as she could, providing healing from about 22 yards away. Heigan was weak on melee, as Troystar was barely hit, and when he was, it was laughably weak. Dryanna stayed in cat form, raking and providing serious damage with her combos. Asmain was also doing combo damage, and using rupture and eviscerate with potent effect. Pymetera was amazed that her new mace was very light and particularly damaging. Isabow's serrated axe tore pieces of flesh from Heigan, and on one occasion staggered him.

Heigan then yelled "Soon… the world will tremble!" And the room suddenly erupted with lava everywhere except two places; a small zone where the group was striking Heigan, and at the platform. Seeing that, Troystar then ran to the green flare, kiting Heigan to him. The entire group stayed with him, continually raining down damage on Heigan. The Unclean then cast Decrepit Fever on Troystar, which Vexiba cleaned off immediately. Before long, the party realized that Heigan was attacking slower and less effectively. Isabow shouted a warning, and everyone ran towards the main battle. Just a second later, Heigan ported himself to the raised platform. As soon as he did that the floor began erupting in earnest. Following the preplanned route, the party ran to every flare laid out to avoid the eruptions, turning and hitting the area beside the next flare to avoid the next room eruption. After almost a minute, the eruptions stopped, and Heigan once again charged. Troystar picked him up and led him to the green flare, the area where the next safe zone for his slow eruption. But it was unnecessary. About five seconds later, Heigan the Unclean took a devastating Arcane Missile volley from Kysstal, and fell dead, without so much as a last gasp of life.

The raid group stopped, panting, as they observed the enormity of their achievement. They had killed Heigan without so much damage to the party. Only Troystar took damage, and it wasn't enough to even barely hurt him. Catching their breath, the raid group went on the always uncomfortable task of looting the body. In addition to more gold and a few other vendible items, two items of note was found. Isabow found her second item, a relic known as the Sigil of Awareness. Only a Death Knight or a Paladin can use this item, and since Zaraak was healing, and Troystar was tanking, it went to her. The second item went to Vexiba; the pair of boots, known as Serene Echoes, was an item that would benefit her healing spells.

With Heigan killed, Isabow knew that there was another necromancer here. That one would probably be in the military wing of this place. She watched as her group began their ritual of healing, mending, and regaining mana and strength. One of the hardest challenges was coming up next.

Troystar peaked around the corner of the room's edge, where there was a long wide corridor leading to their next destination. Occasionally, he saw what appeared to be tentacles rise up, each one topped with a bloody eye. Several maggots, the size of poodles crawled on the floor; each one rotted and disgusting looking. Troystar turned to Isabow, who joined him.

"This must be the gauntlet that Dawnbringer told you about." he told her quietly. "We must make it to the far Northeast, where there is a corridor to the Necrotic Vault, and the final leader of this quarter."

Isabow nodded. The monsters here, unlike most mobs, tend to respawn after they die. The point was, to avoid having the eye stalks hitting them with their power draining rays, then they would have to battle it. Isabow waved at the others to come to them.

"We move as planned, all together, stack with Troystar. No one leaves and fight these things unless they are directly in front of us. If so, kill them quickly and leave. We need to reach the far Northeast corridor. There we won't have to bother with them anymore. Clear?" everyone nodded. She then nodded to Troystar.

Troystar adjusted his shield, unsheathed his mace, then, after taking a deep breath, ran forward. The others were on his heels. The eye stalks were surprised that the group ran through, and most did not have time to pinpoint their "meals" and fire their energy devouring rays. One was exactly in front of Troystar, and blinked in shock when he ran at it. Although it did get it's ray off, it only lasted maybe two seconds before the group sliced it in two. Not looking back, the party ran through, dodging the maggots that tried to converge, and made it past the plagued beasts to reach a bridge-like corridor on the Northeast side. There was an open door at the end of it, and the party caught a glimpse of something moving in there, though they could not see what it was.

Crossing the bridge with Troystar beside her, Isabow went to the doorway. Inside was a large hexagonal room, with four large marble pillars on the Northwest, Southeast, Northwest and Southwest corners. The chamber had skulls of large beasts hanging from the rafters, each glowing, causing the room to have an eerie greenish glow to it. At the far eastern end was a gate which was closed at this time. The room was occupied in the center.

Standing in the room was a twelve foot tall biped monster. The monster appeared at first to be hairy like a yeti, but the group realize it wasn't hair, but all kinds of slimy looking plants. The creature's head appeared to be on it's _chest_, though upon further look, it was so hunched forward that the head was level with the chest. The creature resembled a human-plant like crossbreed; it could walk like a human, but it's body consisted of plant matter. It's head had four tentacles growing out of where a mouth should be, similar to an octopus's tentacles. It's eyes glowed an evil red. It's two hands and feet were disproportionably huge, both looking capable of wrapping completely around someone. The monster was mottled brown, and a colony of mushrooms grew on it's shoulders, where, technically, it's head should be.

"Loatheb." Isabow said. "The hideous result of fusing the living plague of the Plaguelands with the bog beasts of Azeroth, Loatheb is said to control the power of healing itself." she quoted Commander Dawnbringer's lecture perfectly. She turned and saw everyone frown at that. "Not to worry, he doesn't hit hard, he just affects the healing; not the curing and other spells."

"But still, he will be something that affects us all." said Kysstal, looking at the beast in disgust. "He can block healing, and we will have to take care on being hurt."

"There are other ways of protecting yourself" said Isabow, "Plus, Troystar should not take too much damage from the melee." We must make sure that Punnah and Kysstal hit those spores he summons, and the others grab the power from them except Troystar and Vanthu.

The group nodded. They were prepared. Isabow began summoning her army, and Pymetera prepared her totems. Once everyone signaled, Troystar rushed into to room. Loatheb saw him, made a strange hissing sound, and went after the paladin. Troystar hurled his Avenger's shield then sat up a consecrate aura. Isabow teamed that aura with her Death and Decay, and her ghouls charged. Seven ghouls attacked Loatheb everywhere. Dryanna, in her cat form, struck with vicious rakes. Asmain ambushed and struck hard, with this rogue abilities. Most of the blows hit and almost rattled them; the beast's heavy plant flesh was unnaturally hard. Mufar struck with the viciousness of a wolf, and Pymetera made much use of her Lava Lash ability. Unfortunately the flames did little damage to Loatheb, he was slimy as well., Kysstal stayed as far away as she could, blasting Loastheb with arcane blast and missiles. Vanthu also unloaded, using steady and aimed shots to weaken the fungal monster. Punnah continually used her shadow magic to cast curses and banes on Loatheb, as well as Incinerate and Shadow bolts. Her minion, Broshki, attacked with his axe as well as using his whirlwind.

But Loatheb wasn't idle through all this. As soon as Troystar attacked, he casts Necrotic Aura, which prevented healing briefly. Although his oversize fists struck at Troystar, He continually hit the paladin's shield, and whenever he hit Troystar, the damage wasn't even noticed. The fact that this was happening put a lesser strain on Vexiba, who was tasked to healing the tank. Zaraak, in contrast, was aiding the melee by also fighting, due to his status as a Paladin, the dwarf was also a formidable melee fighter.

Vexiba suddenly yelled "Precast!" and then began preparing healing spells. Zaraak stopped his strikes and joined her, preparing to use his Beacon of Light just in case. Both knew the only person who had any injuries at this time was Troystar, but they also knew he wasn't in any real danger from injuries. When the shroud that was the Necrotic aura was over, Vexiba and Zaraak used their instant spells, and Vexiba was able to renew her Power Word: Shield on Troystar. Though it would not heal him during strikes when Loatheb had Necrotic aura up, it helped in mitigating more damage from affecting him.

Three seconds later, the Necrotic aura was up again, but this time, Loatheb also used Deathbloom. This reverse of Lifebloom was a nasty damage over time spell. Everyone in the raid was damaged slightly at first, but at the end of the power a large spike of damage was taken. Troystar, Vexiba, and Kysstal was able to absorb the spike, but the others were staggered by the damage it did.

"Spore out!" said Punnah, and she directly two incinerates onto the large urchin-looking floating object. Seconds later, the object busted, filling the air with a strange mist. Punnah, Kysstal, Vexiba, Pymetera, and Zaraak absorbed the mists, filling themselves with a new type of power. They then directed large spells at the Fungal Monster, increasing their attack and power. One particular Arcane Blast staggered Loatheb so much he actually went down to one knee briefly. Troystar then renewed his swinging, also using Crusader Strike along with his other abilities. Isabow used more of her plagues and diseases to help weaken Loatheb, because that one Deathbloom strike was dangerous; if the group wasn't topped off with healing before the next one, they could lose some people. Loatheb seemed to be fairly robust. Though there was some fairly strong damage on him, he was still fighting as if he was uninjured. Though his melee was weak, his Deathbloom devastated the party while they waited for the Necrotic aura to vanish.

Vexiba called out, and everyone prepared as the aura was vanishing. When the aura cleared, Vexiba began casting her healing spells on Troystar, and Zaraak cast Beacon of Light on the rest. When the Necrotic aura was back up, Troystar was back to normal, but some, such as Asmain and Pymetera, wasn't quite all the way healed. The next Deathbloom was hit. However, The raid realized that Loatheb's power of strikes were weakening. However, Loatheb was casting another spell, Inevitable Doom, which was another damage over time spell, and far more dangerous than Deathbloom. Although the next spore was seen and defeated, the Inevitable doom was doing serious damage. Troystar, however, cleared it off him by casting Divine Shield. Kysstal also removed it by casting Ice Block on herself. Asmain removed it from himself by using Cloak of Shadows. Another tick of Deathbloom, this time with Inevitable Doom, was devastating the others. However, the spell casting and ranged attacks were doing far more damage on Loatheb due to the Fungal Creep debuff.

The end of Loatheb came next. It was Punnah who started the end. Her Bane of Agony was particularly effective, and her Seed of Corruption was also devastating, and the explosion rocked Loatheb so badly that a concentrated strike from Pymetera and Isabow knocked him backwards. As Loatheb reeled from that onslaught, Troystar had the final say when he cast Exorcism and Holy Wrath. Loatheb staggered harder, than fell with a mundane finality. The last leader of the Plague Quarter was dead.

Suddenly a voice, screaming in rage, filled the chamber.

"**Fools, you think yourselves triumphant? You have only taken one step closer to the abyss!"**

"I think we can safely assume that we are getting to the lich." Asmain said conversationally, then winced as Zaraak prepared more healing on him.

"He does seem more agitated." Pymetera agreed.

When the raid finished healing everyone, Isabow looked around. She then picked up something unusual. It was a coin, a small strange looking coin. She saw this before; hanging in some of the shops in Dalaran. These were armor tokens, and using one of these would allow the winner to acquire a special piece of armor. She read the title of it, Mantle of the Lost Vanquisher. She knew this particular token was good for purchasing special shoulder armor. She also knew who could use it, either she, Kysstal, Asmain, or Dryanna could use it. But who to give it to? Kysstal already had good shoulder armor she acquired from her tailoring. Dryanna also had good shoulder armor, which she made with her Leatherworking skills. That left her or Asmain, who both could use better shoulder armor. However, Isabow, in fairness, was able to acquire something from the defeat of Heigan, so she tossed the coin to Asmain, who whooped with glee.

There were two more items here. One was a large plated belt. It was called the Girdle of Unity, and it immediately went to Zaraak, to help with his healing. The second item was a set of Greaves, or plated pants. These went to Troystar, for Kysstal identified them as Greaves of Turbulence, which would aid in his pulling and tanking.

Isabow stood up, looking around. Everyone was healed up and buffed. It was time to leave this slime-filled, stinking quarter and face what was next in Naxxramas. Isabow felt more confident now. They had cleared two wings of Naxxramas, and she felt that they could defeat the next two. The party was more geared now than ever. As they left the quarter; Isabow knew she needed to head to Dalaran. He had enough credits to buy herself better armor, and she, Asmain, and Punnah were heading there, while the rest would wait for them here, to prevent the leaders from resurrecting.

_Naxxramas is ready to fall_. Isabow thought. _And our guild will be the one to make it fall._


	5. Will they go down together?

**Will They Go down?**

**a/n: Sorry I have been late with this update. A very busy summer job hunting and training has limited my writing time. Hopefully I should be able to finish this in a timely fashion now.**

Isabow looked around impatiently. She was at Krasus Landing in Dalaran, waiting for both Punnah and Asmain. She had already finished her shopping for items. Isabow fiddled with her new gloves, she hadn't gotten used to them yet. Isabow, Punnah, and Asmain was in Dalaran to purchase armor from the tokens they procured while in Naxxramas. As she waited for Punnah and Asmain, Isabow could not help but reflect on her duty; she vowed to end the Scourge threat to Azeroth once and for all. No one was as passionate about that mission than Isabow, except maybe some of the other Death Knights who rebelled and freed themselves from the Lich King's iron rule. Isabow was still haunted by the attack on Light's Hope, the resulting power of the light overwhelmed her and cost the Scourge several high ranking commanders. The Light also touched her in a way she never suspected; it cleansed Isabow of the controlling power of Arthas, and allowed her to once again make her own choices and decide her own fate.

Isabow smiled as she saw Punnah heading towards her. Punnah, a white haired, perky gnome from Gnomeragan, was always an inspiration, because she took everything in stride. She mourned the loss of her city to Thermaplugg, but she took all her abilities as a warlock and made herself a name, the same as her sister Bellatrixl. Bellatrixl, or Bel for short, was even perkier than Punnah, and Isabow never ceased to be amused when those two bicker about which talents were better; Punnah was a Demonologist, while Bellatrixl preferred Destruction. Punnah, Isabow realized, was wearing a beautifully crafted cape draped around her shoulders. This cape was made for mages, priests and any spell casters, for it was endowed with magical properties which enhanced intelligence (as her gloves enhanced her abilities to critically strike and hit an enemy).

Punnah stopped in front of Isabow, grinning broadly. Isabow was still amazed at the ability Punnah had mastered riding, especially since her dreadsteed was sized more for humans. Punnah engaged her in small bantering while both waited for Asmain. It wasn't like Asmain to be so slow, Isabow thought; usually he was the most impatient, and she knew that he wanted to acquire a better helm. It wasn't until he appeared at the doorway that Isabow now understood. She frowned. Asmain was riding a huge mammoth, one which had two supporting seats. One was occupied by a Draenai with a turbin; the other was a mechanical gnome. Isabow knew that Asmain wanted a Mammoth, but she was unaware that he was getting the greater version. Idly she wondered how he could afford it.

Isabow then asked Asmain pointedly "You sure you needed that?"

He looked shocked. "Of course! This will help me in Alterac Valley. It will allow me to transport a healer and a tank with me when we are assaulting the horde towers."

_He did have a point there_, Isabow realized. However, she also thought that was a pure bullshit reason; she knew from experience that Asmain enjoyed showing off.

Isabow shrugged. What Asmain does with his money doesn't really bother her. She was preparing to mind link to Kysstal, so she can summon them back to Naxxramas. However, when she tried the message link, she got nothing but dead air. Isabow frowned and tried again…nothing.

Punnah looked concerned when she saw Isabow frown. She asked her "Something wrong?"

"I can't link to Kysstal." she answered. "she isn't at the summoning stone, apparently.

"Maybe they are resting, and hadn't sent someone over to the stone." Punnah suggested.

"No, usually she is waiting at the stone." Isabow said, concentrating. She looked worried. "Either they are busy…"

"Or being attack." Punnah finished the thought. "We better take the flight to Wintergarde."

Isabow felt a heavy heart. If something happened to her guild mates, then Naxxramas would recover, and all the leaders and mobs they killed would be raised, possibly with her group added to the already grim number of Scourge in Azeroth. Isabow, Asmain, and Punnah then purchased gryphons in Krasus Landing and headed south towards Wintergarde Keep, each hoping that soon, Kysstal or someone would contact them and tell them that they were ready to summon the three.

However, as they flew over the southern mountain range that separated Crystalsong Forest from Dragonblight, They all felt a lead weight in the pit of their stomachs, Still no contact from the others. Isabow went from worry to fear. What had happened? Why were they not contacting her? Their worry grew the closer they got to Wintergarde, and as soon as they passed a particularly large mountain peak, the blot in the sky known as Naxxramas was visible as a black dot in the snow white sky. As they approached Wintergarde, the Scourge Necropolis began being more pronounced, and Isabow began to despair. What would she do if the companions were wiped out? That would mean all their achievements in Naxxramas would be for naught. _Please let them be ok, just busy_, Isabow prayed. It was the first time since becoming a death knight that Isabow actually prayed.

The three landed at the Wintergarde flight stable, and the sense of urgency peaked. The three hurried to the stables to gather their flying mounts when suddenly Isabow suddenly felt a familiar, and very welcomed, mind-link. Kysstal was trying to contact her. Isabow settled in relief when she linked to Kysstal that they were ready to be summoned. Seconds later, all three were drawn into the familiar- and still foreboding- main entryway of Naxxramas.

Seeing Kysstal, Isabow was about to demand why they weren't summoned until she saw how disheveled Kysstal was. Her hair was matted, almost stuck to her face. Dried blood covered her robes, and what appeared to be a frost weave bandage was wrapped around her right arm, and Isabow could see that blood was still slowly flowing, causing a slightly growing crimson stain on the bright blue cloth. Kysstal looked in pain, and her emerald green eyes looked dull with fatigue.

"Kysstal…." Isabow began, but she shook her head and waved the three to follow her. She led them through the entranceway and into the corridor which led to the infamous Military Quarter. Isabow was surprised that she was leading them into an area they haven't even started yet, but then she realized, that the group was in there. They walked through the first room and into mass of bodies all over the room. Death Knights, Deathchargers, and skeletal minions were scattered all over the area. Isabow also was confused to see various weapons, some swords and staves, as well as a great deal of Axes, laying around broken. As they went into the second room, Isabow saw more bodies either piled up or scattered all over the room. She then saw some bodies other than Scourge; A blood elf paladin laid mangled in one corner, her sword broken and her shield beside her. Several Scourge bodies surrounded her, and it appeared that she either killed them around her before they killed her, or she grouped them there like Troystar does. She also saw the bodies of other horde members; An orc shaman, a tauren druid, two forsaken, and a troll hunter was also identified, the large cat he used as a pet laid headless beside him. The three were more subdued as they reached the third room. Judging from the look of the area, it appeared to Isabow that the Horde must have battled some of Scourge, and lost a few. But why did her group go in?

Isabow blanched when she reached her guild mates. Her group was alive, but badly wounded. Troystar was dazed looking, and Dryanna was working on a very large gash on his forehead. His helmet laid on the corner, and Isabow was horrified to see a huge rent in the faceplate. Gnimo, Vanthu's mechanical repair bot, was working diligently on it. Vanthu sat cross-legged in a corner, his crossbow in his lap. He appeared to be sleeping or his head hung in fatigue. Mufar, his grey wolf, laid beside him, looking every bit as exhausted as his master. Pymetera had forgone her regular melee totems and was constantly using her healing totems. She too looked exhausted, and a small cut under her bottom lip slowly oozed blood. Zaraak and Vexiba continued to drink water and cast healing spells. It still took over twenty minutes before the party was fully healed. It was then that Vexiba told Isabow what had happened, and why they were there.

The group was unbuffed, and waiting for Isabow, Punnah, and Asmain to come back. They were suddenly alerted with a loud battle within the Military district. They all prepared when suddenly a Forsaken priest ran right through them, screaming in terror. The priest made it to one of the portals, pursued by a mob of death knights. Seeing the group, they immediately attacked. Troystar and Dryanna were barely able to contain the first mob when the second and third mobs also joined in, making a surprise battle a desperate one. As the party struggled on, more scourge came through. It took a while, but the group managed to finish the first two groups, the third was being reinforced. Even after they battled one group, another would be alerted and charged. Troystar, realizing there was nothing left to do, suddenly charged all the way to the end of the third room, dragging the rest of the mobs with him. In a furious battle where everyone was hit hard, the tactic worked. It would have worked better if all the groups melee and ranged attackers were there, Troystar casually noted, but the fact was, they have cleared to the first leader in the military wing of Naxxramas.

Despite her trepidations, Isabow was impressed. Even without her, Punnah, and Asmain, the seven managed to get through a seemly endless group of Scourge; which she noticed the Horde group before them could not do, and lost many of their faction along the way.

After a few minutes, the group was buffed and ready. Troystar, his faceplate on his helm replaced, led the way to a ramp. There, they were looking at a large circular room that was at the end of the ramp, with an exit at the far end. The room was occupied by three people. Two were well armed, with black plated armor, large swords, and large shields shaped like skulls. However, it was the one standing between them that gave them pause.

Standing a full head over the two with him, he was definitely the leader of them. He had a flat top hair style, white. His eyes was typical of undead, pupiless and slightly glowing. He had two large red marks painted around his eyes. He wore brilliant blue armor, almost electric blue. Strapped on his back was a huge, blue glowing rune sword.

Isabow looked pensive. She knew who he was without remembering Commander Dawnbringer's warning….

"_Pay attention. This is Instructor Razuvious, Kel Thuzad's appointed trainer of all death knights. It is said that his own technique is so potent, only a disciple of his could possibly withstand his might._"

Isabow knew him very well; he was the second person she saw during her awakening as a Death Knight, and her trainer. He taught her how to use the rune casting for weapons, as well as the major Death Grip and Death and Decay powers. He also helped her in procuring her drive to kill. In a way, Razuvious made her into a killing machine, and had trained her in most of her talents. Razuvious made her into the very instrument that she will use to destroy him, Isabow thought with irony .

"So only the understudy or disciple can withstand his onslaught." Troystar said, contemplating. "Those two globes on the sides of the ramps, are they mind orbs?"

Isabow hadn't noticed that before. Now she could see two deep black orbs sitting on poles on both sides of the ramp. Of course she saw a much larger version of these orbs; she used one to control the dreaded Eye of Acherus, a gigantic eye used to learn the tactics of Hearthglen and New Avalon, The Scarlet Crusade's outposts in the Eastern Plaguelands. But what was these two mind control globes used for?

Slowly, an idea was forming in Isabow's mind. She turned to Troystar, and was surprised that he was looking at her intently. "You think those orbs would control the two students?"

"I think so." he answered. "And to use them against this leader…"

"…Would give us free reign to strike with all our abilities." Vexiba answered. "She turned to Zaraak. " I will control the one on the left, you get the one…."

"No." Isabow said. "I will need you two to heal the understudies. Troystar and Dryanna will take the orbs."

"Heal them?" Zaraak looked incredulous.

"Yes, so they can have Razuvious focus only on them." Isabow said. "Be careful, you two…"She warned Dryanna and Troystar. "Those orbs will only allow a couple minutes control."

"We can handle it." Troystar assured her. "I will start it once we are ready."

And so they prepared, using their buffs and potions. Once everyone signaled they were fully ready, Troystar crept down to the leftmost orb, Dryanna on the right. Both watched as the two understudies chatted, while Razuvious walked in a semi-circle looking imperiously at the two students. Troystar nodded to Dryanna, then grabbed the orb.

One of the understudies jerked, becoming rigid. He then drew his rune sword and braced his shield. Seeing this, Instructor Razuvious smiled evilly, drawing his huge sword.

"The time for practice is over! Show me what you have learned!" He said, The understudy raised his sword and attacked. As soon as he moved, Dryanna used the other mind control orb to control the other understudy, and he attacked while the first one was using his bone barrier. When the fight started, Kysstal and Punnah began striking with their spells. Punnah using afflictions and curses on Razuvious. Kysstal using her arcane blasts and missiles. Isabow threw her death and decay along with her disease carrying strikes that complimented Punnah's afflictions. Asmain continually used his subtle strikes and backstabs, to build up for powerful eviscerate strikes. Pymetera used her lava lash with potent abilities, and she began her melee also. Zaraak and Vexiba started healing spells. Troystar used his controlled understudy to face Razuvious away from the group, keeping them out of his line of sight. A couple times Razuvious used disrupting shout, causing area of effect damage on the group. This damage, however, was negotiable, and Zaraak's area of effect healing easily took care of it.

Suddenly Razuvious shouted "You disappoint me, Students!" and stuck Troystar's controlled understudy with a powerful unbalancing strike, instantly removing the bone barrier and staggering the student. Seeing this, Dryanna immediately moved her understudy in, taking over and drawing Razuvious away from Troystar's, while Vexiba healed him. Razuvious proceeded to engage the understudy, all the while taking massive damage from the rest of the guild. The switching of understudies drawing aggression worked well until Troystar called out. Dryanna, who had focus, moved Razuvious to the far end as Troystar was forced to release his understudy. The understudy, seeing Troystar, charged him, only to be mind controlled by him again. Just in time, as Razuvious gave Dryanna's understudy a crippling unbalanced strike. Troystar maneuvered his understudy to take over focusing from Razuvious, who immediately taunted "You should've stayed home." Once Troystar took over, Dryanna released her understudy, watching him charge towards her. But before he could get near, she once again mind controlled him.

A particularly devastating blow from Pymetera then settled the score. Razuvious suddenly staggered drunkenly, running right into a vicious evisceration by Asmain. This allowed Kysstal to finish Razuvious off with a particularly powerful Arcane Barrage. Just before he fell, Razuvious moaned a final word before he died… "an honorable death." He then fell.

"Ok, I will release first." Troystar called out. He released his understudy and charged him, using his avenger's shield to attract his attention. The understudy, dizzy from his blow, fell quick with the succession of strikes from the rest of the group. Then Dryanna released hers, and the Understudy, taunted by Troystar, soon fell to the onslaught by the group.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Pymetera said, shaking out her mace.

Isabow agreed. She didn't expect to finish off Razuvious that quickly. The fact was, the perfect strategy Troystar worked out only was hard a bit on the healers, but only when he did his unbalancing strike. Isabow, in addition, was able to collect a new plate mail girdle/belt. Vexiba was also able to pick up a scepter that she could wield in her off hand, and Troystar procured some interesting protection bracers.

After the battle of Razuvious, the group headed to the far end corridor. Here there were more death knights and skeletal warriors, also a mob of floating weapons, which were harder to kill. The group went through the mobs easily, as Kysstal commented, the mobs were easier when everyone was together.

When the group arrived at the next room, they saw a single person standing at the far end, with two gates separating two rooms in front of him. This person looked very much like Heigan, whom Isabow and the others dispatched earlier. The exception was that his beard was blonde, and his robes were blue. Other than that, he looked the twin to Heigan. Isabow knew him very well, for he taught her how to summon her ghoul minion. Isabow slowly told the party who he was, Gothik the Harvester.

"_Gothik, the Harvester. A master of necromancy and conjuration, Gothik is said to be able to beckon forth legions of the undead at a moment's notice. It is with his guidance that even the weakest of death knights can raise the dead._"

Isabow remembered him very well. He was the one who ordered her to kill Scarlet Crusade miners via plague bomb, which turned them into the bloodthirsty ghouls like she could raise for battle. The irony never passed over Isabow, and she had a feral grin on her face. _How appropriate_, she thought, _to use the very undead he helped me to summon to kill him_. Isabow looked at Troystar, who was studying the room intently. It seemed to her that he was forming a strategy. She smiled again, knowing Troystar's experience with battling the Scourge would be more than helpful here.

"Call it." she said to him. He looked startled at first. Then Troystar grimly nodded.

"Ok listen up. The two gates are obviously for his minions. We probably will have to kill them while living, and then kill them again while they are undead. Let me start the combat. Dryanna, take Asmain, Punnah, Pymetera and Vexiba to the left area. There, you will take out the living minions. After I engage Gothik, I will take Isabow, Kysstal, Vanthu and Zaraak to the right. I believe that he will summon those you kill on the left to the right side…therefore, we will take them out as undead. As soon as Gothik comes down, I will call it…He will probably attack one side and then the other…make sure to kill the minions."

Isabow nodded. It was sound strategy. With Punnah, Asmain, and Pymetera on the living side, their damage is good for live scourge. With the ones specializing in fighting undead (her, Troystar, and Zaraak), on the undead side, it would mitigate all the skills they would gain. And with the two highest damage dealers, Vanthu and Kysstal, on the more powerful undead side, the group should be ok in hitting the Scourge here hard and frequent.

On a nod from everyone, Troystar began. He walked calmly in front of both gates, while the groups separated and headed to their respective areas. Isabow noticed several piles of bones in the room where the right gate opened to. She stationed herself facing the gate, with Kysstal, Vanthu, and Zaraak faced outwards on each point of the compass; so there would be someone seeing where the undead would start rising.

Isabow then heard the raspy voice of Gothik speak when he saw Troystar, "Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the Harvester. Now there is only one way out-to walk the lonely path of the damned."

Seconds after Gothik made his boastful announcement, Troystar ran into the area, just as the gate behind him closed. Sounds of battle rang from the other side. Dryanna and the other group were engaging the living forces on the other side. The group seemed to be doing very well, because in seconds the first spirits began absorbing into the bone piles in front of them. Zaraak called first, as a spectral trainee appeared in front of him. Not being idle, Zaraak cast exorcism on it, causing the trainee to wail in agony and stunning it. Troystar took over, hitting it with his mace, and was amazed at how quickly he fell. Soon there were four more, then seven, and Troystar was able to gather them together, while Isabow used her Area of effect death and decay to work with Troystar's consecrate. Kysstal forgone her powerful arcane magic and instead used blizzard with lethal effect. So far, Zaraak did not have to use much healing, for his Beacon of Light was keeping Troystar fully healed, and his absorption and superiority against fighting undead kept his damage to a minimum. Not long afterwards, newer undead began rising, Death Knights killed on the living side became spectral death knights on the undead side. These were quickly picked up by Troystar, but complicated by the fact that these undead were using whirlwind attacks, which damaged those closer to it (Troystar and Isabow). However, the death knights lasted little longer than the spectral trainees, due to the terrible damage on them by Kysstal and Vanthu. Vanthu's wolf Mufar was particularly devastating; he alone was able to kill off trainees. Not long afterwards, Dryanna shouted a warning; Gothik had joined the battle on the living side. The undead side soon had more death knights, along with a new group of undead, spectral riders and their horses were attacking separately. These were harder to control, but Troystar was able to taunt them to him, to receive the full effects of Kysstal's and Vanthu's attacks. Zaraak added his own consecration to Troystar's, and Isabow continually used her death and decay. Any undead which escaped Troystar's taunt was soon drawn back to them by Isabow's use of death grip. Suddenly Gothik appeared in the thick of the battle, soon casting shadow bolts at the group. The shadow resistance cast by Vexiba prior to the battle mitigated some of the damage, but a bit did get through. Troystar soon dragged Gothik into the midst of what was left of the undead, and the party unloaded on him. Kysstal's arcane blast and missiles, combined with Vanthu's devastating aimed shots, soon staggered Gothik.

Gothik then teleported out, yelling spitefully "Death is the only escape."

No sooner than Gothik teleported out of the room than the group finished killing the undead group. Isabow was impressed; Though they were drained somewhat from the Harvest Souls spell, the group was still well healed and ready.

Suddenly the clanking and grinding of the gate opening was heard. As soon as they heard and saw it, Troystar yelled. "come on! To Dryanna and the others!" The group on the undead side ran in, soon seeing Dryanna and the other group run out the left side. Dryanna, in her dire bear form, soon ran behind Troystar, and both approached a grimacing Gothik.

Though he snarled at them in anger, his face betrayed some pain he endured from both groups. He still spoke of them in arrogance, but Isabow noted that his voice betrayed the injuries he was inflicted with, "I have waited long enough! Now, you face the Harvester of Souls!."

"We heard all your boasts, when are you going to realize who you are dealing with?" This came from Asmain. Whatever reaction he was expecting with his taunt, having Gothik charge at them, growling in rage, was a boon. Troystar stood his ground and met the careless charge head on. The immovable object that Troy was when he was set and ready staggered Gothik, and the harvester then met a full assault that he could not endure. Though Gothik was powerful and dangerous, he was no match for the full force of every damage dealing force the Magic Dragon struck him with. His minions and the undead legions he could call forth fell hard to them, and Gothik, who was alone, could not stand the power that befell upon him.

When Asmain dealt the fatal blow, a critically hit backstab, Gothik folded and fell. He let out one last, pathetic gasp as he died, "I…am…..undone."

No sooner than when Gothik fell, voices began reverting in the room. The party prepared their weapons as the loud, boastful voices were heard everywhere in the room.

**Thane Korth'azz yells:** To arms, ye roustabouts! We've got company

**Sir Zeliek yells:** Invaders! Cease this foolish venture at once! Turn away while you still can!

**Lady Blaumeux yells:** Come, Zeliek, do not drive them out. Not until we've had our fun!

**Baron Rivendare yells:** Enough prattling. Let them come. We shall grind their bones to dust.

**Lady Blaumeux yells:** I do hope they stay long enough for me to... introduce myself.

**Sir Zeliek yells:** Perhaps they will come to their senses... and run away as fast as they can.

**Thane Korth'azz yells:** I've heard enough a' yer snivelin'! Shut your flytrap before I shut it for ye'!

**Baron Rivendare yells:** Conserve your anger. Harness your rage. You will all have outlets for your frustrations soon enough.

Kysstal turned to Isabow, eyebrow raised curiously. Isabow looked a little tepid, but she answered her questioning look. "Who you just heard is now the four most powerful Death Knights still in service to the Lich King, called the Four Horsemen." she then quoted from memory what the lecture that Commander Dawnbringer,

"_The most powerful death knights within Naxxramas are the four horsemen. They represent the pinnacle of Kel' Thuzad's guard. The first, Thane Korth'azz, holds the power of flame. The next, Lady Blaumeux, calls forth the power of shadows, drawing the souls of the living into the voracious embrace. Sir Zeliek, a paladin in life, so strong in his faith, that even in undeath, the power of the light still heeds his call, smiting his foes in battle. The final death knight, Lord Morgraine, was the finest warrior that the death knights had ever seen. However, after the events of Azeroth, he vanished without a trace. Kel'Thuzad has appointed Baron Rivendare in his place._"

"So we face four of them…" Kysstal commented. Isabow nodded, looking a little strange. Kysstal noted it, but didn't elaborate on Isabow's look of dread and anger.

Isabow, however, not only knew that this would be the hardest battle the group will face, but another blight on her lost soul was there. Baron Rivendare, who ordered her to kill innocent villagers during the invasion of New Avalon, was one of the death knights, perhaps the most powerful of the four. It wasn't until Troystar noted something that gave Isabow pause.

"Didn't we kill Rivendare in Stratholme?" he asked Pymetera.

"I thought we did." she answered. "Then again, it could be that he was raised to continue in the Lich King's service."

"No." Isabow commented. "The one you killed in Stratholme was not Baron Rivendare. It was actually his son, Lord Aurius Rivendare. He was made into the death knight by his father, and impersonated him and ruled Stratholme while Titus Rivendare was recalled to Naxxramas."

The scope of how Isabow knew this was stunning, she explained that the book _On Stratholme _was a misleading story written by Baron Rivendare, to explain the deception.

Listening, Troystar was already formulating a strategy to fight the four horsemen. Strangely, he asked Vanthu to dismiss his wolf and summon his pet giant snapping turtle called (appropriately enough) Battletank. Vanthu was confused, but Troystar assured him he expected that the group would need him. Meanwhile Vexiba was able to replace her nearly useless wand with a newer and more powerful healer wand, while Pymetera was able to procure a new trinket that sometimes give her a chance to critically strike with her mace and hammer.

Now, with so much experience fighting the mobs here, the Magic Dragon carved through the groups arrayed against them. Asmain once commented that the battles were "boring", but the necessity of clearing out the mobs was what kept them going through. The battles were no longer as bloodied, and with each mob clearing, the group was more confident. Finally the group reached a large room. In fact, the room was the largest they had seen so far. The room contained a raised dais in the center. The dais was occupied by four mounted death knights.

The first one was dwarf, and he rode a greenish deathcharger. A former king, Thane Korth'azz was a Knight of the Silver Hand before his corruption. He was armed with a mace that looked horribly as if it was a skull and backbone.

The second was female, and human. She wore black form fitting plate armor, and like Isabow, her legguards covered her legs in a non-pants style. Lady Blaumeux rode a black deathcharger, and wielded a large black axe glowing red.

The third one was the one Isabow stared at the hardest; he was tall, human, with white hair. His forehead and mouth was wrapped in purple cloth, and he held a very large rune sword. This was Baron Rivendare, and he was a noble in Lordaeron and friend of Kel' Thuzad, helping him found the Cult of the Damned. Being one of the first death knights, Baron Rivendare was experienced and powerful.

The last one seemed to affect both Troystar and Zaraak the most. He was dressed in white, and even his deathcharger was white. Sir Zeliek was a legendary paladin, a high ranking member of the Silver Hand. His powers over the light should have kept him from joining the Scourge. But he was corrupted, and even his power over the light enabled him to use that power even as a death knight.

These four knights stared imperiously at the group arrayed in front of him. They continued to taunt the group, laughing in an uproar.

Sir Zeliek was the first to speak, more of a warning than a taunt… "Do not continue! Turn back while there is still time!"

Lady Blaumeux, however, spoke in a seductive voice. "first kill goes to me! Anyone care to wager?"

Thane Korth'azz grinned evilly and shouted "I'm gonna enjoy killing these slack-jawed daffodils!"

Baron Rivendare stared at all of them, but particularly at Isabow, before he spoke. When he did, it was more to her than the others, Life is meaningless. In death is when we are truly tested."

Isabow studied the area along with Troystar. Though he didn't say anything, Troystar must have an idea on how to defeat these death knights. He suddenly narrowed his eyes, then cocked his head behind him, motioning everyone to the back edge.

"This is how we're going to do this…" he said. "We're going to need to engage all four of them at the same time, but we must split up to do this. Since Korth'azz and Rivendare are the most powerful, I will taunt Korth'azz, and Dryanna can taunt Rivendare. Punnah and Kysstal stay out of range of the two, and unleash hell on them. You have to single target, so Kysstal, stay on Rivendare, Punnah on Korth'azz. More than likely they will mark me and Dryanna, when that happens, we switch targets, Though Punnah and Kysstal stay on their targets, since you won't be close enough to be marked. Dryanna and I can heal ourselves, so we will work through and try to stay within healing each other.

Isabow, you and Vanthu will have to stay on Zeliek and Blameux. You take the groups with you, as you will need to move whenever you get your marks. Vanthu, use your turtle as the taunt, and Isabow has her own. Vexiba and Zaraak should be able to heal you both, and Pymetera has healing totems she can use, plus they can dispel some of the spell damage to you all. With luck, you guys should be able to take Zeliek and Blameux and then help us defeat Rivendare and Korth'azz. I think it should be Isabow, Pymetera, and Vexiba starting off on Blaumeux. Zaraak could use taunts in case Vanthu's turtle is not up to it,,, though I believe that the turtle can establish aggression when he gets in range. "

Isabow nodded. So it came to this. The only thing she worried about was Troystar and Dryanna, who were going to heal themselves while battling the two strongest Death Knights. But she seen something In Troystar's eyes, a look of grim determination and resolve. With a deep breath, which she exhaled loudly, she nodded at her main aggressor.

Steeling himself grimly, Troystar approached. The four horsemen watched as he walked almost all the way to the dais. Troystar then hurled his Avenger's shield spell, hitting Rivendare and Zeliek.

"You seek death!?" Rivendare yelled, as he headed to the far right corner of the room, with Dryanna following him.

"I…I have no choice but to obey!" Yelled Zeliek, as he ran to the near right corner. Pymetera already had totems set up there, and Vanthu's turtle ran and established focus on the paladin.

"Your life is Mine!" Yelled Blameux, as she headed to the near left corner. Isabow stayed with her and struck hard causing her to angerly charge at the Death knight.

"Come on out and fight, Ye wee Ninny!" stated Korth'azz, as he headed to the far left corner.

Concentrating frully on Blaumeux, Isabow felt the healing touches of Vexiba. She also saw Pymetera lay her totems around the female, and the boosts as well as the healing powers flowed within Isabow. Her axe sang as blow upon blow struck Blaumeux. Pymetera's lava lash was particularly effective here. Isabow felt Blaumeux's shadow bolts, but shadow ressistance did slow down the damages. Blaumeux also tried setting up void zones, large circular holes of total blackness, that the group easily avoided. Soon Isabow felt what Troystar was talking about…the shadowy powers of the mark of Blaumeux. At the time, however, the blows were easily being handled by Vexiba and Pymetera. Striking with all she could, Isabow rained blow after blow on Blaumeux; soon seeing the blows taken effect on her. Another mark was visible, and Isabow was feeling Vexiba's healing slowing down the draining powers, but soon it could overwhelm her healing powers. Isabow summoned her Ghoul army, and soon, Seven large ghouls joined in on the attack on Blaumeux. Though she was destroying them, they were scoring some hits, and one particularly powerful blow nearly knocked Blaumeux off her Deathcharger. Soon, Isabow felt the powers of the marks draining more of her heath and power, as Vexiba couldn't keep up. It was then when she called for a switch with Vanthu. Zaraak, hearing this, ran forward with Battletank the turtle and taunted Blaumeux off Isabow, who ran to the right to engage Zeliek.

Isabow was shocked. Zeliek looked as if he was really hurt. The holy light he controlled at first was not as bright as it was when he was first seen. Isabow struck hard, using Deathgrip to insure that she was in range for taunting. Zeliek fought back hard, but it was clear to Isabow that he was wounded badly…as Vanthu's aimed shots and Asmain's backstabbing was very potent. Adding hard swings in wide arcs, Isabow was devastating Zeliek, and Pymetera's Totems aided both in Melee. Isabow heard Troystar call out, and realized that he and Dryanna were switching their targets. Zeliek's holy power, though, burned Isabow due to it's powers of the light. However, Vexiba continued to heal her through them. Isabow also felt the marks that Blaumeux give her fading, but felt Zeliek's marks affecting her. In newer melee, Zeliek wasn't using his weapon, a skull-topped staff, but was relying on spells. Isabow also noticed a huge rent in Zeliek's armor, which told her the damage was taken its toll on him. Suddenly Isabow felt herself swelling, and her Axe, normally a heavy but wieldable item, felt light as a feather. It was here that she realized that Pymetera had placed Heroism on the entire group. The speed of all their attacks and spells nearly tripled, and Isabow felt more a surge of confidence that she hadn't felt when she first attacked them.

It was time for another shift in attacks. Isabow, Pymetera, and Vexiba covered the distance quick, running and passing Vanthu, Zaraak, and Asmain. Isabow landed her first blow, a particularly powerful blow on Blaumeux. This blow removed her helm and staggered her so hard that her Deathcharger reared in fright. A second mightly blow, combined with Pymetera's melee strikes, succeded in knocking Blaumeux off her horse. Blaumeux looked up, the glow in her eyes fading fast, and murmured.. " Tou..che." The first Horseman was dead. Not sitting idle, Isabow led Pymetera and Vexiba to the far end. There they saw Troystar charging at Thane Korth'azz. Seeing that it was another switch concluding, Isabow charged in, striking an unsuspecting Korth'azz as he was concentrating on Troystar. The blow knocked Korth'azz into the wall, and he stared, too shocked to defend himself, as the final blow was laid by Pymetera, who split his skull with her axe. His last words were disdainful… "What a bloody waste this is."

After the defeat of Korth'azz, Troystar pointed at Rivendare, and Isabow nodded. She, Vexiba, and Pymetera joined the battle against the leader of the four horsemen, Rivendare, while Troystar went over to help with Zeliek.

A pathetic scream came out as Zeliek fell to the extra damage given by Troystar. His voice rang more in triumph than in despair. "It is…as it should be."

Rivendare, already badly injured, could not survive the final onslaught wrought on him by the combined might of the group. He fell to a blast of a chaos bolt from Punnah. This happened before Troystar, Asmain, Vanthu and Zaraak could even reach him and add their powers. Baron Rivendare, finally killed for his unholiness, made one final gesture of defiance before he fell off his steed…. "Death will not stop me."

"And they all go down together…." whispered Vexiba.

Isabow placed her hands on her knees. She was exhausted, but exuberant. They had defeated the final leaders in the Military District; and by far the hardest they had fought so far. Troystar had fallen to his knees, though he looked ok, the battle exhausted him. The others gathered together near the raised dais, where Vanthu had blown the lock off the treasure chest that was secured there.

There was plenty for the party to have…everyone gathered something new. For Isabow, she procured a powerful sword… She was able to get Kysstal to disenchant her Axe, but she replaced the axe with what was known as Armageddon. Swinging the sword a few times to check the balance, Isabow nodded in approval. Kysstal procured an armor token, and she planned on getting new leggings with it. Pymetera also procured and armor token, which she planned on upgrading her gloves. Troystar managed to gather a new sword, one that would help in his defense. Zaraak now weilded a new staff which increased his spell power and healing power. Both Asmain and Vanthu procured new rings that helped with accuracy and critical strikes. Vexiba, was able to trade her robes for newer robes, which allowed her to gain mana regenertation along with spell power. Punnah managed to snag another trinket which will help her spell power, and Dryanna procured a new mace which allowed her to strike faster and dodge more.

As soon as the loot was claimed, the familiar voice of Kel'Thuzad rattled the walls. He sounded more and more irritated as the Magic Dragon continued to clear Naxxramas…

**I grow tired of these games. Proceed, and I will banish your souls to oblivion.**

"You think that he is getting a little more worried now?" Asmain asked conversationally.

"Lets hope so…" Isabow answered. "Let us quit this quarter, and prepare for what other horrors lie ahead."

The party continued in silence, heading for their next objective…

Chapter epilogue…

Commander Elgin Dawnbreaker usually only wanted to wake up when there was a serious attack on Wintergarde, or something that deserves him awakening.. He was totally unprepared to be awakened by a screaming night elf. Awakening as if the enemy was right outside his door, Dawnbringer grabbed his war mace, opened his door, and prepare to smash whoever was about to attack…

"Sir Sir!" The female Kalidori breathed, "Naxxramas!"

Naxxramas? What about it? Was Kel' Thuzad finally attacking? If so, he knew that the guards would be ready… "what about Naxxramas."

"Something is happening to it." She breathed. It tilted , as if it was in trouble, before it righted itself, then it dropped ten feet!" She then breathed again. We can almost see it clearly now, and it isn't glowing as much as it used to at the bottom."

_What? _He thought. _Not glowing as much? Dropped ten feet? What was happening to it? Is it losing power? An elaborate hoax to reduce our guards? Or is it being attacked? _ Whatever is happening to Naxxramas, it needed to be watched closely. He told the night elf to report any more changes on the Necropolis, no matter how small.

_Perhaps there may be some hope here now. Dawnbringer thought. There had been little here in Wintergarde, ever since that accursed fortress appeared over the area. But now, there may be hope. He idly wondered who may be causing the problems, and prayed for relief. _


	6. Construction Junction

**Chapter 6**

**Construction Junction.**

_This was it_, Isabow thought grimly. _The last wing before we go after Kel 'Thuzad_. The group was far more ready for Naxxramas Than they ever was. The smell of decay through the entire fortress was still prevalent, but not as noticeable. Isabow took it as a good sign, as it meant that The Magic Dragon was doing what they set out to do; eliminate a very powerful force of the Lich King. It would mean that soon, Isabow thought, the groups would be ready to take out the immensely powerful Arthas. The final wing was well named, the Construct Wing. It was here that the horrible abominations and other horrors constructed by the Scourge and Cult of the Damned were created and unleashed onto Azeroth. Taking out this area meant the only constructs left would be in Icecrown. It was time to eliminate this wing, and then, Kel' Thuzad.

Isabow watched as the party prepared their buffs for the Construct Quarter, or known also as the Abomination Wing. The horrors here were numerous, as the group could already see the nine foot tall stitched golems that were animated by the necromancers here. There were several that were pale, some that glowed green, and not a few that had such a dark grey hue they appeared almost black. It was here that Troystar first ventured into Naxxramas, and several times he faced the giant abomination known as Patchwerk. Even Isabow faced the seventeen foot giant abomination back when she was helping clear Archeus for Morgraine and her fellow Death knights. Thus, of all the leaders in Naxxramas, Patchwerk was the most well known. Isabow had no doubt that the group would finish Him off quickly. The others, Isabow only knew by reputation and by Dawnbringer's lectures. This area would put them all to the test.

The mobs here were somewhat stranger. There were abominations, which took a lot of hits, but weren't strong on hitting back. There were slimes which came out of large drains, culverts, and dug out drainage ditches filled with frothing and bubbling slime. Though the group had little or no trouble taking out the slimes and the abominations, the slime ditches almost became their undoing. Instead of jumping over the four foot wide ditches, Isabow ran through it, and suffered heavy health drainage, despite Troystar warning them. Though most could jump over them, Heavy weighted armor and small jumping ratios (as apparent with Zaraak, and Asmain, and especially Punnah,) made for a few missteps. At the point where the group had to jump over the ditch to get to the large room, it was Vexiba who realized that they did not have to jump. She simply casted levitate on everyone. That way, the party was over the ditches prior to engaging the newer mobs, which were the scourge constructionists who created the abominations. After fighting the mobs, Troystar called a halt at the extreme Northeastern part of the room, about fifteen feet away from the other part of the ditch they would have to jump across. Across the ditch was a blind corridor, and this was where Patchwerk patrolled, he told them…

Isabow grasped her new sword, Armageddon, in anticipation. Commander Dawnbringer's lecture was not as useful here; she was one who faced the giant abomination, and Troystar had fought him twice now.

_Behold, Patchwerk. When word of his existence first reached the ears of the Brotherhood, none believed the tales of an abomination with such immense speed and strength. Fewer still believed it when he fell the first time..._

Isabow, Troystar, and Vexiba had seen Patchwerk, and knew the abomination existed. They knew that the rumors of this Abomination were only half true; Patchwerk was more than a giant Abomination, he was Kel'Thuzad's Avatar or War. He was the "morale boost" and the "Rallying cry" for those Cult of the Damned that may have had doubts about their destiny. He was their inspiration. He was their super-soldier.

But Isabow knew, Patchwerk can be defeated.

A low rumbling, steady, and rhythmic, was heard. Large footsteps were heard, coming closer, from the blind corridor across the ditch. Isabow watched as Troystar sighed, stood up, and walked until he was ten feet in front of the party, almost at the edge of the drainage ditch. Troystar braced his shield, swung his sword, and waited. Soon the horror appeared from the corridor. Some, such as Punnah and Asmain, gasped in horror. Patchwerk has arrived.

Patchwerk looked like the other stitched up flesh golems that were called abominations, with a twist; where some of the abominations were large, up to ogre height (about nine feet tall), Patchwerk dwarfed them easily. Made from the flesh and parts of almost every creature in Azeroth, Patchwerk was as tall as some of the tallest sea giants, fully eighteen feet tall. Unlike the other abominations, Patchwerk had three arms, with one sticking from the back. Patchwerk had the same hook and chain as the other abominations (which they use to drag a victim to them), as well as what appeared to be a meat cleaver and a sickle on the arm sticking out from the back. The party knew that third arm, despite it's awkward location, was just as fast as his other two arms.

Troystar watched Patchwerk as he walked almost directly on top of him before he acted. Throwing down his consecration aura, he jumped the ditch and engaged Patchwerk.

In a voice similar to a dullard, but much more menacing, Patchwerk grunted out "Kel'Thuzad has made Patchwerk his Avatar of War!" and attacked Troystar. Troystar's plan was simple and effective. He would engage Patchwerk right at the edge of the ditch and face him away from the group. As soon as he engaged, Dryanna, in her bear form, jumped across and joined, being on the same side as Troystar. Both were fully engaged with Patchwerk when Isabow, Pymetera and Asmain jumped across (Asmain helped with Levitate), they joined the melee. This insured that only the melee had Patchwerk's attention, while Kysstal, Punnah, Vanthu, Vexiba, and Zaraak stayed on the other side of the ditch using their damage and support abilities. Punnah's Felguard also joined the melee. Striking from behind as Mufar and Asmain was.

Patchwerk struck Troystar with his hateful strike, and immediately Dryanna forced it to focus on her as Vexiba casted Penance and sacred shield to help heal Troystar. Zaraak kept Beacon of Light on Dryanna, so when Troystar was fully healed, Dryanna was beginning to heal when the Hateful strike hit her. Troystar immediately took over and made sure he had full attention of Patchwerk while Dryanna was heavily healed. The nearly flawless group strategy almost failed when suddenly Patchwerk used hateful strike on an unsuspecting Isabow. Isabow nearly fell dead, and suddenly the fight got a little more desperate. Zaraak had to use beacon of light to keep Isabow from dying, and Vexiba ran low on mana as she was forced to heal both Troystar and Dryanna. Fortunately, the ranged damage dealers were having a great effect on Patchwerk, as huge gashes, rents, glowing wounds, and burns were all over him.

Patchwerk suddenly began striking faster, and harder. He almost simultaneously gave Troystar and Dryanna hateful strike. Troystar immediately casted Lay on Hands, and was soon back to full health while Vexiba and Zaraak focused on Dryanna. The healers were strained, but the final blows had landed. It was Vanthu, who used his second arcane shot and killing shot, that felled the abomination. As he fell, with a thundering crash, Patchwerk's last words rang out… "whatever happened to Patch…arrrrghr"

Everyone stopped, panting and sweating. It was a big fight, though Patchwerk went down, it was a serious healer test. Right when Patchwerk fell, Vexiba was completely drained of spell mana. Zaraak was at the end of his. Dryanna and Pymetera helped get the group back to full. In addition, Troystar picked up a new (and very ugly) shield. The shield looked as if a skull was coming out of it, with it's eyes and mouth glowing. But the shield was better than the one he had. Kysstal added another spell-casting trinket in her person, one that increases her spell power.

"Now comes the hard part," Isabow joked to everyone. However, she knew it wasn't really a joke. The laughter was genuine, but the raid group knew in reality; those words were actually more serious than they wanted to pretend. This wing, the Construct Quarter, was the last wing that they would have to clear. However, it would be more than clearing the area. This was the blow that would alert Kel'Thuzad that there was a group well equipped and experienced enough to take him on, and will plan accordingly. The hard part wasn't just clearing the area, it was getting around also. As they continued down the corridor where Patchwerk patrolled, little globs of slime were coming out of one ditch and crossed the corridor to the other ditch. The party was able to avoid most of them, but one hit Pymetera, and injured her very badly. After a regeneration spell and rejuvenate helped bring her up, the group continued more slowly. When they found the last doorway to the next area, the raid jumped over the last ditch and entered a large room…and almost wished they hadn't.

Standing in the large room, by a large ramp on the far side, was a horror that looked almost too grotesque to be real. The abominations were bad enough, but this thing came from the sickest minds of the insane scientists. It was considered a flesh golem, about two feet shorter than Patchwerk, but three times more horrible. The gronn sized horror had a head connected to a tube which ran down and connected to its stomach. It's left arm looked as if it was an immense gnomish mace with a spinning head. It's right arm appeared as if it was a large syringe with a greenish slime filling the tube. The group knew that to be hit with that syringe would have consequences no one wanted to contemplate.

Troystar walked back to Isabow and looked at her expectantly. Isabow knew what he wanted…Listening to Dawnbringer's lectures gave him a chance to contemplate a strategy against a leader of the scourge here.

Isabow nodded, then recited what Commander Dawnbringer stated on his lecture.

"_Grobbulus, the first of what was to be an army of flesh giants. It carried the plague slime of Naxxramas within its body, injecting the living ooze into the bodies of its foe. The recipient of this foul injection would usually flee to his allies, bringing them down with him._"

Troystar listened intently, catching every word she said. He turned back to Grobbulus, and Isabow could see a lot of thinking going on behind his large dark brown eyes. He then nodded, he had a plan.

"Here's how we do this. I will wait until he gets to the top of that ramp. When he does, I will engage him and drag him along the walls. Melee, do not get in front of him… fight him along the right side. If any slime comes out, Dryanna will pick it up and drag it away from you guys. When she gathers about three of them, I need Vanthu, Punnah, and Kysstal go ahead and drop Area of Effect on them. If you get injected with that mutating injection, just run to the closest cloud and let the cloud spawn there. There you will be healed by Zaraak. Ranged stay in the middle and pace me, do not get in front of Grobbulus, or you will spawn more slime. Healers be ready to grab and heal those being injected. If worse comes to worse, I will heal myself and have Pymetera lay down some healing totems. Everybody got that."

Isabow nodded, marveling at Troystar's plan. It seemed almost perfect for this, and only the healers will be taxed. Everyone buffed up, and Asmain laid down another fish feast for the group. Once everyone signaled they were ready, Troystar calmly walked towards the ramp. Asmain, Isabow, Pymetera, and Dryanna waited near the bottom of the ramp as Troystar stepped onto the ramp. Punnah, Kysstal, Vanthu, Vexiba, and Zaraak waited further out, but close enough to use their power when needed. Troystar waited until Grobbulus went all the way on top of the ramp and was walking to the pipe before he used Hand of Reckoning. Grobbulus suddenly turned and headed to the sloping part of the ramp, where he took a big hit from Troystar's avenging shield. Then Troystar began a walking retreat kind of movement, forcing Grobbulus to follow him along the wall. This version was known as kiting, and Troystar was insuring that all focus of the Slime golem was on him. As soon as Grobbulus was at the end of the ramp, the melee began striking with earnest, and the ranged was bombarding him with powerful spells. About ten seconds later, Grobbulus suddenly shot a wide slime spray, but it only hit Troystar. From the spray out popped a fallout slime, which Dryanna immediately roared to and pulled it away from Troystar, who pulled Grobbulus further away along the wall, thus preventing an expanding cloud of green from threatening the group. As the cloud expanded, no one was near it. Another slime spray hit Troystar, and another fallout slime popped out, and headed towards a roaring Dryanna, who soon was kiting two of them away from Troystar. Meanwhile, Punnah and Vanthu were unloading on them with area of effect spells. Suddenly Grobbulus turned and stabbed Pymetera with the needle, thus contaminating her with the mutating disease. Pymetera stayed near the new expanding cloud Grobbulus dropped while Troystar drew him further away. A few seconds later, she took a large amount of damage, but she dropped a slime cloud near the expanding on, thus making sure no one was near it. She then healed herself, with help from Zaraak, and continued to melee Grobbulus. The strategy was working. Grobbulus was dropping many clouds, but the group was avoiding them. Two more mutated injections hit both Isabow and Asmain, who ran close to newly created slime cloud to drop more clouds. They took damage, but Zaraak was able to keep healing them. At one time Dryanna had four fallout slime to contend with. Mufar accidentally stepped in front of the slime spray and was contaminated with a fallout slime. Kysstal and Pymetera joined Punnah and Vanthu in helping down the fallout slimes. In about five minutes, Troystar had almost done a complete circuit around the room, and the first few clouds had dissipated. When Grobbulus was led to the ramp again, Pymetera cast Heroism, and the damages on him increased to a point where Troystar swung three to five times to every swing of the golem. At one point, Troystar severed the tube that led from his mouth to his heart. Vanthu sot a killing arrow, Broshki used his whirlwind combined with Punnah's chaos bolt, and Kysstal's arcane barrage finally downed the flesh golem into a stinking mass of broken steel, stitched skin, and ugly green slime.

The group waited until the still dangerous slime clouds dissipated before they checked Grobbulus. It was soon apparent that the flesh golem was dead, and Isabow acquired a new set of Legguards, and Zaraak appropriated a new mace. It really didn't take too long for the party to rest, rebuff, and heal. Isabow felt that Naxxramas was not as foreboding as it was when she first entered. Maybe they were used to the battles; or maybe, just maybe, they were making a difference. Something about going through without encountering any mobs made the group wary. Maybe they were waiting. The group went up the ramp and found a tube that crossed over the corridor where they encountered Patchwerk. The tube ended into a northern corridor which was contained green mist and slime covered walls. The absence of mobs was answered when they entered the slime and mist filled corridor. The mist was acidic, and each breath in there burned their lungs. The air was contaminated, and it affected everyone. On call from Isabow, the group ran to the end, where there was a large chamber below the corridor. Before they jumped down, the group blanched as another constructed horror was in here.

This horror was totally different then either Patchwerk or Grobbulus. This was a horror created from various large animal parts. The head of a decayed core hound was on it, along with the fur of yeti, large clawed feet of dead dragons, and metal plates and stitching completed a seven foot tall giant dog like abomination. Troystar, holding his breath, turned to Isabow, who recited Commander Dawnbringer's lecture on the beast known as Gluth.

"_Gluth, the foul plague-dog of Naxxramas, was said to have an appetite so voracious that even the living were not enough to satisfy his hunger. Feugen was said to feed him an army of zombies daily, recycling the remains of undead too weak to use in combat._"

"Gluth" Troystar said, looking down. Seeing that the Dog-abomination went to the back of the room, he jumped down into the room, grunting as he landed hard. Everyone else followed, helped by Vexiba's levitate, and Kysstal's feather fall. The group went behind Troystar as he looked down one of the three large grates in the room, seeing what appeared to be unfinished zombies. Troystar turned to Isabow, narrowed his eyes, and went on to explain.

"From what I have seen, these zombies are useless in battle, they must be used for something else."

"Food for Gluth?" Zaraak asked curiously. 'It is said that the living was not enough to feed him, and Feugen (whoever he is) fed him zombies."

Isabow then said suddenly "Of course! These zombies are it's food. Once he eats them, he gains health. We must prevent him from eating them."

"We have to watch for them then, someone must keep them occupied to keep them away from Gluth." said Kysstal.

"I will." Zaraak said suddenly. "My holy powers should be able to keep them occupied."

"Good." Troystar said. "Lead them over to the far left corner. I will guide Gluth to the far right corner and keep him there. Me and Dryanna will keep him occupied while everyone else blasts him."

Isabow nodded. It sounded like good strategy. However, she had the feeling they were missing something, and she frowned at that.

Seeing the frown, Kysstal looked at Isabow curiously. "we missing something Sissy?" She asked. Calling Isabow Sissy was a term of affection created for the special bond of friendship Kysstal had with her, and always elicited a smile of approval from the normally emotionless Death Knight.

Isabow, however, continued to frown. "I don't know, Sissy." she answered slowly. "I don't like the fact that we are using Zaraak to kite the zombies away. I think he fits best for that, since he is a paladin, but we will lose a lot of healing because of that."

Vexiba looked confident. "As long as Troystar and Dryanna keep aggression from Gluth, I can handle it." Isabow looked at her speculatively, then nodded. Something still gnawed at Isabow though. _What was it we are leaving out?_

There was no time to contemplate, as Gluth seen them and roared. Troystar, seeing this, quickly used Hand of Reckoning and led Gluth away from the group towards the far right end of the room. The group charged once he had Gluth's full attention, and all struck hard. Isabow realized with the newer and better gear that they were doing serious damage, and big rents of wounds were all over Gluth. In seconds, Gluth suddenly doubled in size and struck faster, only to lose this enrage when Vanthu hit him with a tranquilizing shot. Isabow risked a glance behind her and saw that Zaraak had about seven of the zombies focused on him. But she also saw he was taking serious damage.

"Pymetera!" she called suddenly, "Heal Zaraak!." Pymetera stopped her attacks, nodded, and ran to the back. Isabow also saw something else; Troystar had full attention on Gluth, but shouldn't be as injured as he was. _Why was Vexiba's healing not working_? She realized then, with horror, along with Vexiba, that those mortal wounds were slowing down the healing. Dryanna must have also noticed this for she suddenly jumped in front of Gluth and taunted him off Troystar. Troystar backed up slightly, allowing some of the mortal blows to wear off, and Vexiba's healing began affecting him again.

Isabow cursed, realizing two things now as she continued striking at Gluth. First, each hit the zombies were giving Zaraak was hurting him more and more. Second, There was a debuff that Gluth used that slowed healing on Troystar and Dryanna when he engage the monster. But the worst was yet to come.

Suddenly Gluth howled. This howl knocked everyone down. Suddenly Isabow noted what that howl did; it totally devastated everyone in the room, including the zombies. That howl severely weakened everyone. Vexiba casted sacred shield on Troystar and Dryanna and began spamming heals as fast as she could. She would probably run out as Isabow felt some healing on her. But something else happened that caused her horror. Gluth had turned away from Troystar and Dryanna and was heading for the zombies, which also headed for him.

"Stop them! If he eats them,,,,," screamed Zaraak. Isabow realized the danger. The good thing was that Kysstal and Pymetera were close to the zombies, and an Earthbound totem and Frost nova stopped the ten completely. Punnah, Vanthu, Kysstal and Pymetera used the best of their area spells on the zombies. Zaraak used exorcism to stun them, and Isabow threw Death and Decay on them and charged, with Asmain jumping in releasing his fan of knives as fast as he could. It was very close, and once again Isabow cursed not foreseeing this new danger. Gluth managed to eat only one zombie, but by the time he reached them, the other nine were killed. Troystar managed to taunt him back to the far end, and once again the group, now wiser, attacked again. Because she did the most damage, Isabow kept Kysstal between Gluth and the zombies, while Zaraak, now knowing more about this, was able to kite them all the way to the end as well as kept himself better healed.

Gluth roared again, devastating the group and the zombies. This time, Kysstal instantly cast frost nova, rooting the twelve zombies, packed together by Zaraak. Punnah suddenly shouted "I'll take care of the zombies!, Get everyone healed back up!"

Isabow frowned. Why would Punnah sacrifice herself? Then she realized what Punnah had in mind; Broshki, her felguard, charged the zombie mob with surprising speed, then used his blade storm, or whirlwind, attack. The zombies, already weakened by Gluth's roar, fell quickly to the felguard's onslaught. Isabow felt the touch of Vexiba, but she also noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead, as well as the weaker than usual healing; Vexiba was running low on mana.

Dryanna cast innervate on her and continued to switch with Troystar in their duties on drawing Gluth to them. When the group was healed up again, the onslaught continued. Again Gluth enraged, but was quickly drained of it by Vanthu's tranquilizing shot. Isabow rejoined the fight, seeing that Gluth was very badly wounded. Several blows happened and Gluth roared again.

Isabow turned, readying to face the zombies again, and looked on in despair. There were now at least thirty zombies out, and she realized, Zaraak could not hold them all. There was no way they could slow all of them down and kill them before Gluth would eat enough to nearly become fully healed.

Troystar suddenly yelled, "NO, go after Gluth!" Isabow was confused. Why go after the abomination now? Nonetheless, she struck, with all her might. Isabow was amazed. The blow more than staggered Gluth, it knocked him back senseless. Everyone else began striking Gluth, their blows more damaging than they thought. Seconds later, though nearly dead from the last devastating roar, Isabow realized that Gluth had fallen…it's last sound a pathetic howl of misery.

Two zombies were right on top of Isabow, and she about swung at them when Troystar grabbed her arm and said. "no… back away from Gluth, everyone."

Everyone complied. The thirty plus zombies were all now gathered around the dead abomination. They all stood right at him, doing nothing.

"What's going on?" Asmain weakly asked as Vexiba, Pymetera, Dryanna, Troystar, and Zaraak proceeded to cast healing spells on everyone.

"Yea, why aren't they attacking?" Vanthu asked as he raised Mufar, which was killed at the last devastate.

"They are just following orders." Troystar said wearily. Isabow looked at him, and suddenly understood. The zombies must have been ordered to attack anyone in Gluth's chamber until he roared, then they must stop everything and head straight for Gluth. That meant that they would head to Gluth until he devoured them. With Gluth dead, the zombies were just following orders….head to Gluth after he roared. Now that they were at Gluth, they were idle, the zombies did nothing more. No more orders after their last one.

Once everyone healed up Punnah asked. "What shall we do about them?" Pointing at the milling zombies.

"We go ahead and kill them." Isabow answered.

"Why?" Asmain asked. "If Troystar is right, they are not a threat."

Isabow turned to him. "Because they are still Scourge. They may not be anything more than walking dead, but they are still walking dead, an abomination to this world with no use. They are a blight that needs to be eradicated."

Her blunt statement, plus the flash of anger in her eyes, convinced Asmain. With no trepidation, the party quickly and calmly cut down the last of the zombie food. After looting the body of Gluth, Isabow was surprised that Kysstal had the last armor token she needed to complete her armor set, called Valorous Frostfire Garb. She got a few of the tokens from Obsidian sanctum and Vaults of Archavon. This last token gave her a chance for the robes. Pymetera and Vanthu also got tokens.

Isabow looked around quietly. Gluth's battle was harder than she thought. The monster had abilities no one knew about, and Isabow contemplated that. _We must be more wary of that_, she thought. W_e could have all died there_. _Thank Elune that we were able to think quickly on our feet_.

There wasn't much left to do. The raid healed each other once more, than set out deeper into the Construct Quarter.

The last set of mobs were easily dealt with. With so much experience fighting the mobs, The Magic Dragon felt that the final battle hear would prepare them for finally confronting Kel'Thuzad.

The group looked to a large open gate in the middle of two long corridors, and realized that was the last room. Isabow remembered that this was the heart of Naxxramas's Construct Quarter. The room was the called the Halls of Reanimation. The group, with Troystar in the lead, looked inside and beheld a strange sight.

The Hall of Reanimation was the largest room they have encountered so far. The slime ditches they encountered throughout this quarter seemed to originated here, as a huge lake of slime bubbled in front of them. On each side, at the far north and south edges of the room, was two ledges with ramps leading to them. On each ramp the group could see a wight, and undead form of creature where the dead body was animated by the evil spirit of it's former soul. Far on the other side was a huge centrifuge that covered the entire back wall, with more of the gross slime bubbling inside of it. Also on the far end was another large ledge that was level with the one they were standing. At the very center of the far room was, what some people would say, another construct…but that would be a misconception, and a gross underestimation.

Standing at the center of the back room, currently unmoving, was a construct. Created from a fallen titan, this construct stood over thirty feet tall. Lightning and electrical discharges could be seen, and the air, already heavy from the smell of the slime pit, was also infected with the overpowering smell of ozone. Though this flesh titan did not move, the group no doubt knew it was animated, and therefore, dangerous. Even from the distance of where they were (over 300 yards) the raid could see the beast was immense.

"That undead reminds me of the Hope Ender, Thrym." Troystar noted. Isabow remembered Troystar telling the guild about encountering that huge titan while flying in to Zul Drak's Argent Crusade outpost. Isabow knew Troystar did not lie, but hearing of a scourge beast that massive was almost too much to believe back then.

She believed it now. She also remembered the lecture that Dawnbringer said when he showed the hologram of this Leader, known as Thaddius.

"_Thaddius, built from the flesh of women and children, it is said that their souls are fused together - eternally bound within that foul prison of flesh._"

Isabow remember seeing the hologram, but it never showed how tall Thaddius was. For the first time since coming into Naxxramas, and the first time in a while, Isabow thought they may die here. But she looked at her group, and quickly dispelled her doubts. She felt their confidence, and the fact that she was the leader, she decided that the best way to inspire this group was to remove her fear and face this boss.

Isabow quietly ordered the party together, to talk about this final encounter. Vanthu, who was an engineer, studied the layout of the room, especially the centrifuge, and told them that there was two different electrical discharges. One was a positive charge, the other negative. A plan began forming in Isabow's head, and she began laying out her ideas to the group.

After about twenty minutes, the raid was ready. Troystar led Kysstal, Vanthu, and Zaraak towards the left inverted ramp, where the first wight, named Stalagg. The rest headed for Feugen, the wight who was Gluth's master. Isabow liked the division; the two best ranged and damage dealers with Troystar, and their damage alone can almost even out the rest of the group's damage on the other. The point Troystar made was critical; both must die at as close to the same time as possible. Isabow thought about this as Dryanna roared. Sparing a brief glimpse at the other group, who already engaged Stalagg, Isabow charged to Feugen while Dryanna held him there. Raining blows that were powerful and frequent, it was obvious to Isabow that the two wights won't last long. Suddenly Isabow watched as Dryanna was dragged off of Feugen and sent towards Stalagg, while the opposite, Troystar, was pulled to Feugen. Without missing a beat, Troystar instantly cast Hand of Reckoning and engaged Feugen, with Isabow and the others joining them. Just when Troystar and Dryanna were pulled again Feugen fell. But Stalagg was still up, and when Troystar arrived to him, Feugen was raised back and attacked. Dryanna reengaged him, and once again. As Isabow contemplated the mitigation, she realized that Troystar and the others were only holding Stalagg until she and the others damaged Feugen more. Another switch between Dryanna and Troystar allowed Isabow and the others to do far more damage, so they could even out how much to do before they down Feugen again, this time closer to downing Stalagg. The switch did not happen again because Feugen fell almost at the same time as Stalagg. With both wights down, Vexiba cast levitate on her group, and Isabow and the others jumped the ramp to the ground where Thaddius stood unmoving. Troystar and his group landed close by, and both groups combined, quickly buffing up and healing before they engaged Thaddius.

Once Troystar got his attention, Thaddius growled at him, "You are too late….I…must obey!" And struck at him. Once he attacked Troystar, everyone unloaded on Thaddius. The blows were not as powerful as Isabow thought, and Troystar was easily repelling much of it. Thaddius then released a bolt of chain lightning, which hit Troystar, Dryanna, and Vexiba. Troystar and Dryanna were fairly ok, but that blast staggered Vexiba, who had to heal herself a bit before she went back to her primary healing target, Troystar. Suddenly Thaddius used his polarity shift. Isabow checked her charge, she was positive, so she headed to the right side of Thaddius; with her was Troystar, Punnah, Vexiba, and Asmain. The others moved to his left. Now Isabow noted the Polarity situation. Once the group was together as the same charge, they were doing more damage to Thaddius. Isabow also saw something interesting; Broshki, Punnah's Felguard, and Mufar, Vanthu's wolf, were not polarized. She realized that pets and minions weren't affected by Thaddius's polarity shift. She struck more, waiting until he did a polarity shift before she summoned her ghoul army.

Thaddius once again did his polarity shift. Isabow realized she still was positive. She took the time to summon her ghoul army while Troystar, Vexiba, and Punnah ran to the negative area. Moving to the positive area was Vanthu, Dryanna, and Pymetera. That meant that both healers were forced to be on the negative side, but Vexiba was close enough for her heals to hit the positive group if needed. Isabow's Ghoul army attacked Thaddius everywhere, and she summoned her Gargoyle to aid in damaging, as she also began using her other abilities to help on Thaddius. The ghouls and Gargoyle joined Mufar and Broshki, as well as a summoned abysmal, or rock demon, by Punnah. By the time Thaddius started his third polarity shift, the summoned minions had done their damage before dissipating. Isabow realized she was negatively charged, so she ran to the other side, along with Asmain and Vanthu. The ones running to the positive side was Kysstal, Zaraak, and Troystar. Isabow felt more than saw Kysstal throw her Time Stop spell, and the entire raid's attacks became three fold. The usage of time stop was enough for the entire raid to finish Thaddius, who fell in a heap. His last words were something Isabow did not expect. "I… Thank you."

Suddenly, the familiar rant of Kel Thuzad filled the chamber… " **You ****have no idea what horrors lie ahead. You have seen nothing! The frozen heart of Naxxramas awaits you!**

Isabow sighed. The final area was cleared. Now it was time to personally meet with Kel' Thuzad, and end this blight to Azeroth once and for all.

**Epilogue**

**Commander Dawnbringer had just broke his fast, drinking strong Kalidori Tea, when his dwarf messenger came in, panting.**

"**Sir! Naxxramas is wakering!"**

"**What the hell is wakering?" Commander Dawnbringer asked, confused.**

"**Sorry sir, Naxxramas was wobbling in the sky! It went down ten feet then started wobbling in the sky, wakering!"**

**This was the second report on something being wrong with Naxxramas. What was going on there? Standing up and grumbling, Dawnbringer went outside. He headed for the south tower, the one closest to the dread Necropolis's view. After climbing the tower, he looked through his spyglass at Naxxramas. **

**He noticed something strange; Naxxramas was closer to the ground than before. He also noticed fewer undead running down at the market area below. He also noticed several guards watching; they too looked confused.**

**One thing he noted. Naxxramas was having problems. It didn't mean that the dreaded citadel was not dangerous…far from it. But something was happening in there. He wondered what was going on.**

**Commander Dawnbringer went back down, his hopes rising.**


	7. At last, Kel'Thuzad

**At Last, Kel'Thuzad**

After almost a day of getting ready, Isabow believed it was now time. The raid was now fully equipped and fully armed. Two different trips to Dalaran gave them all the items they needed for the last, and possibly, the hardest of their trip into Naxxramas.

Isabow was now geared entirely with the Valorous Scourgeborne Battlegear. Kysstal was completely geared in Valorous Frostfire garb. Vanthu completed his set of Valorous Cryptstalker battlegear. Vexiba had the Valorous Regalia of Faith. Asmain had the full Hero's Bonescythe Battlegear. Punnah acquired the full set of Hero's Plagueheart Garb. Pymetera had completed her set of Hero's Eathshatter Battlegear. Dryanna acquired the complete set of Valorous Dreamwalker Battlegear. Zaraak completed the set of Hero's Redemption Regalia, while Troystar completed the Hero's Redemption Plate.

As far as weapons, everyone had a special one at least. Isabow continued using her newly acquired Two handed Battlesword Armageddon. Kysstal had the Sulfur Staff from Loatheb. Vanthu had created a Nessingwary 4000 gun. Vexiba had the Sword Life and Death. Asmain had acquired two daggers called Fury and Malice. Punnah had acquired a Staff known as Balor's Bane. Pymetera had an axe, called Elemental Doom, and a Mace known only as Fairlon. Dryanna had a two handed mace known as Backlash, which she used only to enhance her protection skills. Zaraak wielded a Staff called Mystic Spellbinder. Troystar had procured a sword, Broken Promise, which he acquired from the Four Horsemen.

_We are all well armed, buffed, and armored_, Isabow thought. _For what good will it do us here?_

Once they were in the corridor leading to all the cleared wings, Asmain asked. "so how do we get to the last area?"

Kysstal pointed at a ramp heading up, that ended at the center of the opening. Everyone went up the ramp, where there was a large orb glowing at the base. One by one, each person touched the orb and were instantly teleported to the heart of Naxxramas. The group gathered together near the beginning of a long corridor which led to another room. The room was unnaturally cold, colder even than Dragonblight.

"That chamber is the lair of Kel'thuzad's guardian." Kysstal said. "We managed to trick it to get the key to the Focusing Iris. But I haven't seen Sapphiron yet."

Sapphiron, Isabow thought. She remembered Commander Dawnbringer's lecture on the "guard dog" of Kel'Thuzad. _Once a noble blue dragon within the mountains of Northrend, Sapphiron was slain by Arthas during his campaign through the frozen north. Resurrected to serve him, Sapphiron guards Kel'Thuzad's lair eternally, awaiting those who would dare trespass upon his master._

There were many legends on the great Blue dragon Sapphiron. An ancient servant of Malygos, Hand of Magic, Sapphiron was a blue dragon who lived with a powerful brood in Northrend by the Dragonblight, where he communed with the ancient spirits of the dead dragons. Sapphiron was magnificently powerful, and protected the lands of Northrend as best he could. Though Ner'Zhul's malevolent influence defiled the Dragonblight, Sapphiron and his brood continued to guard his hoard of treasure from any and all intruders.

Sapphiron and his brood lived in relative peace until Prince Arthas, champion of the Lich King, was suddenly called back to Northrend to save his weakening master, Ner'zhul. After three weeks at sea, the Death Knight landed on the shores of Northrend near Sapphiron's frozen lair, and was greeted almost immediately by the Crypt Lord Anub'Barak, King of Azjol-Nerub, another powerful servant of Ner'zhul. Anub'arak had sensed Sapphiron nearby and suggested to the young Death Knight that perhaps by equipping themselves with the ancient blue wyrm's treasures, he and Arthas might be better prepared for the perilous journey through the underground kingdom of Azjol-Nerub to Icecrown Glacier. Arthas agreed, and boldly journeyed into Sapphiron's lair with Anub'arak.

The two servants of the Lich King fought their way through Sapphiron's minions till they finally reached the great blue dragon himself. Sapphiron confronted the undead as they approached him. He found Arthas's honesty about killing him and stealing his treasure quite "refreshing". Sapphiron and his fellow dragons attacked with all their might, unleashing their strange, cold frost magic upon them. In the end, despite all odds, Arthas was victorious, and Sapphiron was defeated. As a final, clinching victory, however, Arthas used what remained of his dwindling necromantic power to recreate Sapphiron as a Frost Wyrm to serve the Scourge.

No one knew more about frost wyrms than Isabow, and she explained how to deal with them. At one time, she used to ride them, back when she served the Lich King. Troystar listened intently, for it was his responsibility to keep Sapphiron's focus. Everyone knew where to safely attack dragons, and frost wyrms are similar in their attacks. Only one person….the main tank, should be in front of a dragon. Everything else should not be anywhere near the front, for dragons have in addition to a damaging breath, but a lethal cleave which only one who is well armored can withstand. The room's biting cold would affect everyone, so the raid buffed on cold resistance as well.

Once everyone was ready, Isabow nodded to Troystar, who walked to the entrance to the coldest room the raid had ever entered. The room was white and blue, and very cold. It was large, and in the middle of the cold chamber was a huge skeleton of a dragon. Troystar halted everyone behind him. Isabow looked at him inquiry. Then she heard a sound, and then saw it. The bones were floating in mid-air, soon swirling around until they perfectly formed the great frost wyrm. As soon as he was formed, Troystar took over. He engaged the great frost wyrm and turned him towards the corridor at the other side of the room. Once Troystar got him in position, the melee (Pymetera, Isabow, Asmain, and Dryanna in cat form) struck at the left rear leg area of Sapphiron. This was two fold reasoning; it kept them out of his cleave range, and away from his tail swipes. Meanwhile Vanthu, Punnah, and Kysstal rained their most powerful spells and afflictions on Sapphiron. The biting cold was hitting the raid, and a small but intense blizzard began circling the group. Seeing where the Chill blizzard was, Vanthu began kiting the assault away, making sure that everyone was alerted of it. Sapphiron suddenly cast Life Drain, hitting Vexiba and Punnah. However, both deceased themselves before Sapphiron could benefit from it. A cleave once staggered Troystar, but both Zaraak and Vexiba kept him healed. Isabow summoned her Gargoyle to help with damage.

Sapphiron suddenly roared and leaped into the air.

"Spread out!" Isabow said. No one needed to be told twice… While Sapphiron was in the air, the raid was at least ten yards away from each other. Sapphiron cast ice bolts, when one hit Kysstal and one hit Asmain. Both were suddenly frozen in blocks of ice. Then Sapphiron took a deep breath.

"Don't free them yet!" Isabow warned. "get behind them, out of Sapphiron's line of sight!" The group piled up behind the frozen members, just in time as a blast of frost breath hit. Being behind the frozen members protected them, as the Great frost wyrm landed again. Troystar went back to reengaging Sapphiron as the others freed Asmain and Kysstal. Soon the group went back to assaulting Sapphiron. The strategy that Isabow implemented was working, Sapphiron was being damaged, as bone fragments were littering the area. Vanthu continued to kite the chill effect, preventing anyone from being hit by it (Though Broshki was hit by it once, taking enough damage to dispel him). Punnah summoned her fel hound, named Baalze, who teamed with Mufar in striking Sapphiron.

Sapphiron took to the air again, this time hitting Troystar and Vanthu with the ice bolts. This complicated matters due to Troystar not being able to agro Sapphiron. Isabow thought about this as she went behind his frozen body. She didn't realize until she saw, that Asmain almost didn't make it behind Vanthu. Frowning, Isabow immediately went to work on freeing Troystar, realizing in horror that she was the only one close enough to free Troystar, and the chill was rapidly coming towards her. She had to abandon Troystar to avoid the chill, and she saw Dryanna in her bear form roar and lead the grounded Sapphiron back into the original area. Once the chill passed Troystar, Isabow attacked the ice block with renewed fury, aided now b Pymetera and Vanthu. Soon Troystar was freed, and Vexiba cast sacred shield and penance on him as he headed back to his duty in protecting the raid.

Just in time, as Sapphiron's cleave did heavy damage on Dryanna. Troystar used Hand of Reckoning, consecration, and exorcism on Sapphiron, which not only caused him to focus on Troystar, but did considerable damage on him. So much, in fact, that Sapphiron could not leap into the air again. _This was it_, Isabow thought as she brought Armageddon into the flank of Sapphiron, causing the beast to roar. Troystar then swung his sword, cleaving off the head. Two more blasts of a chaos bolt and arcane blast, and Sapphiron, the guard dog of Kel' Thuzad, was defeated.

The group looked around warily. It was not too much as of caution, but a dark foreboding surrounded them right after Sapphiron had fallen. Once they felt the foreboding gone, they began the unpleasant task of preparing for the final battle. Sapphiron was defeated, but Kel'Thuzad awaited.

As they exited the chamber of Sapphiron, the party felt a growing sense of evil and a heavy air of malice. Isabow knew that Kel'Thuzad, the master of Naxxramas, was at the end of this foreboding corridor.

Isabow recited the last lecture of Commander Elgin Dawnbringer on Naxxramas:

_The lich, Kel'Thuzad. He serves the Lich King without question, a necromancer of great prowess in life, turned into a master of necromancy after his death. It is said he is the most loyal of the Lich King's subjects. Kel'Thuzad has survived trials that would have long since shattered the souls of even the greatest of the Brotherhood. He readily gave his life at Arthas' hand, later to be brought back - reborn in the power of the Sunwell. In the Plaguelands, Kel'Thuzad was again defeated by the agents of the Argent Dawn. However, his phylactery was delivered to a false agent of the Brotherhood. We have yet to discover who stole his phylactery or why._"

The group continued, feeling of foreboding stronger, and the group soon set up all their buffs and enhancements, for they knew, the final battle was coming. As they were at the edge of the corridor, before they could see the room, they heard the voices. Two distinct voices were heard, and one of them sent a shiver in Isabow.

**Kel'Thuzad yells:** Your forces are nearly marshaled to strike back against your enemies, my liege.

**The Lich King yells:** Soon we will eradicate the Alliance and Horde, then the rest of Azeroth will fall before the might of my army.

**Kel'Thuzad yells:** Yes, Master. The time of their ultimate demise grows close...What is this?

**The Lich King yells:** Invaders...here?! DESTROY them, Kel'Thuzad! Naxxramas must not fall!

**Kel'Thuzad yells:** As you command, Master!

The Lich King, the true master of the Scourge, was ordering Kel' Thuzad to strike at the group. The group was prepared, and was about to face Kel Thuzad. Boldly, the raid walked into the chamber, and beheld an awesome sight.

The chamber of Kel'Thuzad was richly appointed, as the former high ranking Dalaran wizard loved his comforts. Surrounding the huge room were six alcoves, which were more like slightly carved out rooms. Everywhere in these alcoves were a variety of scourge; abominations, banshees, and skeletal warriors. In the exact center of the room was a large circular area slightly lower than the floor. Standing behind that depression was the focus of Naxxramas. For the first time, the raid beheld the real Kel'Thuzad, not the hologram Dawnbringer had. Once again, Isabow thought bitterly, the hologram could not show the impressiveness of the actual leader.

Kel'Thuzad stood majestically, despite the fact that he looked the same as other lichs that the group had ran into. Kel'Thuzad looked special for two reasons; he was sixteen feet tall, and much of his bones and skull were glowing an icy blue. The lich that held the reigns of the dreaded Cult of the Damned looked idle, though everyone knew, he knew they were there.

"Everyone in that circle in front of him!" Isabow yelled. The entire group ran to the circular depression.

As soon as everyone got there, Kel'Thuzad yelled " Minions, servants, soldiers of the cold dark, obey the call of Kel'Thuzad!"

An Abomination suddenly trundled forward, entering the circle, it soon fell to the combined melee of all there. A skeletal nightmare approached, and was a one shot kill for Vanthu. Another abomination headed in, and another. Soon the group was seeing several abominations and skeletal heading in. The melee split themselves evenly and took out the abominations while the ranged struck down the skeletal. Suddenly a banshee began heading in, and was the target of all ranged. It fell before it got to the circle, but several skeletal and abominations arrived, soon causing the group to concentrate more on all that entered the circle. About three minutes later, only one banshee was left, and the ranged were attacking it when Kel'Thuzad moved surprisingly fast into the circle, saying "Scream your dying breath!"

Here Troystar was just able to strike at him and lead him into the center of the circle. Isabow went to the West side of Kel'Thuzad, and Pymetera went to the East side. To the North side was Asmain, and since he was behind Kel Thuzad, his blows were the lethal backstabs and ambushes. When the fighting got established, the ranged spread out all around and then assaulted Kel Thuzad with their spells and weapons. Dryanna was the only one not attack, as she using her ranged spells to finish off the last Banshee and then strike with her spells. Dryanna chose her less than sturdy Elemental druid spells because here, she was needed more for ranged, as the highest melee damagers were more of use here.

Kel'Thuzad, however, was very powerful still. Though Kysstal was able to counter some frost bolts, and all were interrupting his frost bolt strike, they could not stop his frostbolt volley, which did considerable raid damage. Zaraak was using his Area heals to some effect, but once he almost missed seeing the void circle forming below him… he jumped away just in time. A frost blast hit Kysstal, freezing her. Zaraak got beacon of light on her, and Vexiba hit her with prayer of mending, and she just survived the attack. Though weak, Kysstal was able to cast counter and block another frost bolt, and started to use evocation, which healed her in addition to restoring her mana.

Kel'Thuzad, however, perceived her correctly as the hero with the most mana.

Yelling out his taunt, "Your petty magics are no challenge to the might of the Scourge!"

He cast mana detonation on her. Realizing this, Kysstal blinked as far away from everyone as she could before the mana inside her exploded. When the mana exploded, Kysstal was depleted of mana, and seriously hurt. Zaraak's Beacon of light saved her when another frost volley struck. Kysstal had no choice, she popped a potion and drank it down. It didn't do much, but it helped heal her and restored some of her mana. Using one of her mana gems, Kysstal was able to gain a little more mana, then had to run back because Kel'Thuzad had placed a void zone underneath her.

Isabow was busy using mind freeze to prevent the dreaded frost bolt from hitting Troystar, and she also continued to rain damage onto Kel Thuzad. Armageddon was an effective weapon, but she realized it wasn't enough….Isabow paused to set up her Ghoul army. The army struck, but suddenly Isabow did not foresee the folly of summoning them until it was too late.

The Ghoul army did much damage to Kel' Thuzad, but one was too close to Troystar, and when Kel'Thuzad cast frost blast, the spell chained on all the ghouls and also hit Troystar and Pymetera. This was very bad, because Troystar could not keep focus on Kel' Thuzad. Vexiba and Zaraak poured all their healing onto Pymetera and Troystar, and Isabow had no choice, she had to distract Kel'Thuzad before he focused on someone lighter armed.

An organized strategy turned into a desperate one. With no one to block him, Kel'Thuzad was able to hit Isabow with a frost bolt that staggered her and greatly hurt her. Asmain had no choice, he had to distract Kel'Thuzad before he killed Isabow. But before he could act, Dryanna roared. Seeing what had happened, Dryanna dragged Kel Thuzad to her, And she and Asmain continued the assault while the healers used as much healing as they could to keep Troystar and Pymetera up.

Though he was badly hurt, Troystar once again took over. Dryanna cast rejuvenate on him, while Pymetera casts healing stream totems. Once again the group was able to block the frost bolts, and The healers were able to conserve some of their mana. Vexiba was able to keep sacred shield on Troystar, and though it was a powerful heal, it helped while she worked on restoring her mana.

Kel' Thuzad suddenly yelled "Master! I require aid!"

The dreaded Lich King replied…." Very well... warriors of the frozen wastes, rise up! I command you to fight, kill, and die for your master. Let none survive.."

Suddenly, two Nerubian beetles came in, heading directly for Kysstal…only to be distracted by a sudden roar from the bear-Dryanna. Dryanna caused the two beetles to focus on her, and she drew them far away from everyone.

Seeing this, Pymetera suddenly cast heroism. The entire party felt the growing power of the spell, and everyone except Dryanna struck at Kel'Thuzad with the best of their abilities.

For Kel' Thuzad, this was not foreseen; The group was striking him with all the fury and might of the Alliance based guild. He was staggered by bolts of Arcane magic. Arrows of utmost prowess was striking him in the vital areas. A very crippling poison was affecting him from the backstabs of the rogue. The totems thrown down were slowing his spell casting, and weakening his spells. The persistent Paladin in front of him was smashing his sword upon his body, draining him of health. The cursed Death Knight was using an aura that was constantly irritating him, and the diseases and damages were also hurting. The Fel hound was distracting his spell casting. The wolf was tearing into his rattling bones, more brittle than ever. The little gnome warlock was hitting him with incineration with lethal accuracy, and her chaos bolt was very damaging. Worse of all, the guards sent to aid him were dragged away by a bear. Kel'Thuzad tried to desperately counter, but each move he did, the group countered and hurt him. The void zones, usually lethal, were easily being dodged. His frost volley was the only thing working, but he was not able to cast enough of them to defeat this group.

A bone shattering blow was struck upon him by the paladin. This blow was so bad that Kel'Thuzad felt many of his bones shatter. His right arm was shattered off his body. So distracted by this that Kel' Thuzad did not realize that he had dropped to level of the group, and only heard a whistling through the air. He turned to the noise, just in time to see a mace wielded by a Draenai female in front of his face. The blow shattered his skull head; the light that burned in his eyes, the light that provided him with awareness and life in his undead body, was dimming. Before the light in his eyes diminished entirely, he said one last voice of defiance… " Arrrrgh! . Do... not... rejoice! Your victory is a hollow one, for I shall return with powers beyond your imagining!"

Isabow looked down at the bones and body that was once the leader of the Cult of the Damned. The last vestiges of the most powerful ally to the Lich King was defeated. But to Isabow, the victory seemed hollow…Why was it that? And what did he mean that he will return with even more power?

Troystar looked up at Isabow, who looked at him. Troystar looked like hell, he was exhausted, and blood caked his forehead. His sword was limply in his left hand, and his shield weighted down his right hand. Isabow saw the look of concern in his face. But she smiled, a genuine smile, at him. Though it startled him, Troystar was happy to see her do that. Isabow realized that her first step at redemption was complete. Naxxramas was no longer a threat to the world. In addition to defeating Kel'Thuzad, The guild personal had relived a portion of Northrend of the Lich King's control.

Kysstal looked around in concern, then spoke. "We better get out of here. Without Kel' Thuzad's control, this Necropolis will fall."

Isabow nodded. They had one last thing to do before they left Naxxramas. The last thing they did was easily finished, and they all boarded their mounts and left the citadel….the victory over Naxxramas and Kel'Thuzad was complete…

**Epilogue one.**

Several people had heard about the destruction and the fall of Naxxramas. King Varian Wrynn called for a celebration and commemorated the Magic Dragon for their exploits at destroying the feared scourge necropolis. The actions of this group was a tremendous morale boost for all factions of the alliance, and many people from other alliance guilds came by to personally congratulate them.

Even the Horde honored them, and Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde, personally congratulated the members in Dalaran. It was a shock to some, but Thrall had made it clear that both he and the Alliance share a common enemy, and a blow like this would definitely be beneficial to both factions.

One powerful faction took special notice of the exploits of the Magic Dragon. The leader of this faction met with a mysterious cloaked individual in an area few venture in; an area not far from the Lich King's main base of operation, Icecrown Citadel. This strange meeting would ensure both that no one, Scourge, Alliance or Horde, would hear them.

The mysterious cloaked man was the first to speak…. "You really think this plan of yours will succeed?"

The other man, a well armed older man with long grey hair and beard, wearing gleaming armor, answered patiently. "That I do. We already have scored a telling blow against Arthas. This guild, the Magic Dragon, will be perfect for the test. If they succeed, then they will be the ones I think will spell the final blow against the Scourge, and Arthas. The grounds are almost ready, and the training, though in a place near him, will show Arthas that our goals at ridding Azeroth of him, will be as serious and as sure as he is evil."

The cloaked figure snorted in derision. "These could be considered nothing more than carnival games, or games to celebrate a King's birthday. The Lich King may not take them seriously."

"Rather if he takes them seriously or not. I will continue to work with training everyone here in the Argent Tournament. I will send a call to the Magic Dragon, and let them know that the Argent Crusade is requesting their presence in the Argent tournament grounds. They can be the champions of the Argent Crusade. They can survive the Trial of the Crusader. Even now, Varian is calling them Champions of the Frozen Wastes"

"I too, will call the Magic Dragon, Tirion." Said the cloaked man. "I feel that the Magic Dragon can also be of some use to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. After all, their leader is one of us."

The armored man turned to cloaked man. Tirion Fordring, the leader of the Argent Crusade, looked at his ally in concern. "I hope, Darion, what you plan for them will not cause problems."

"They will not, Tirion. At least, not to us." Darion Morgraine, leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, didn't elaborate further.

One last person was also noting the destruction of Naxxramas. The necropolis was always a source of terror and destruction, a mechanism that would bring fear to both the Alliance and the Horde, and aided in keeping both forces in check. Its fall and the subsequent fall of Kel'Thuzad only irritated him. A valuable ally was lost; and now the forces arrayed against him would use that victory to press their attack on him. Even now, The foolish Tirion Fordring was gathering forces for a training tournament to make a push against him. But Tirion would have to wait.

As he observed the actions of the Magic Dragon, this heavily armored man stared hard into the Mirror that set in the middle of his personal chamber. Hovering above the mirror was the massive sword that was his undoing, and rebirth. He stared hard at his runesword. It would be close to the time, where he would face this guild. But he will face it on his own terms, not dictated by the events that are now unfolding around him.

Reaching out and grabbing the hilt of Frostmourne, Arthas, the Lich King smiled evilly and said to no one…. "Let the Magic Dragon come, Frostmourne hungers."

**Epilogue 2**

"Wake up! Troy! Wake up!"

I jerked awake. I looked around in confusion first, my eyes clouded. For a second, I thought I was still in Dragonblight. Then I realized, I was asleep on my desk. I looked up, finally focusing on the person who just woke me up. Long red hair and green eyes stared at me, in irritation.

"You should have told me you were going to fall asleep here, I wondered where you were."

I looked at Krystal, my mouth gaping.

"You ok?" she said, exasperated. "You look punch drunk."

I shook my head, clearing cobwebs. I finally answered. "I must have fallen asleep while I was brain storming."

My wife snorted. She then looked at the computer. She started scrolling looking in amazement. "This was what you were working on? The fall of Naxxramas?"

My mouth dropped again. Apparently, I spent the last six hours writing this entire short story. I was shocked. I never remember typing one word. Krystal looked at a couple of pages, looking impressed.

"This looks like your best work yet. I will read it tomorrow. Right now." She looked at me sternly. "There is a big, empty, cold spot that my husband should be at. You need to get to bed with me." She kissed me gingerly. I smiled at her.

"Go ahead Hun, I will be there in a minute. I need to save my work and then I will meet you."

She looked at me with that one look that means more than sleeping in bed was on her mind. "Don't keep me waiting. I will read that tomorrow." She pointed at the writing.

Once she left, I stretched, yawn, and saved the story. I will read it too tomorrow. As I was about to turn off the computer, I was considerably startled when, on the screen, was Isabow's face. I stared in shock. She smiled and winked at me, then said, in her strange echo voice…. "good job." Then she disappeared.

I stared at the screen for about another minute. Then I turned off the computer and went to the bedroom. I will post this story soon, for everyone to enjoy…


End file.
